


It had to be you

by Mondaycoupleforever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondaycoupleforever/pseuds/Mondaycoupleforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard not to let her eyes wonder, whoever this mystery man was it was obvious why she had ended up in bed with him.  His body was shaped like a Greek god; she only knew one person that took such great care of their body oh my god images from last night came rushing back and the realization of who was next to her hit her like a tone of bricks. She had slept with her best friend’s brother, Bellamy Blake, who was currently holding her so tight she was finding it hard to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was warm, so warm. She couldn’t remember the last time she had woken up feeling so completely relax. Her pillow was warm and soft and moving. Despite being half asleep she was suddenly very aware that it wasn’t a pillow she was laying on. She had a wild headache, which meant she had far too much to drink the night before. Which in turn shade some light on her current lack of memory to explain her current predicament. Firm arms were holding her in place making it impossible for her to move her head to look up at who was sharing her bed. It was hard not to let her eyes wonder, whoever this mystery man was it was obvious why she had ended up in bed with him. His body was shaped like a Greek god; she only knew one person that took such great care of their body oh my god images from last night came rushing back and the realization of who was next to her hit her like a tone of bricks. She had slept with her best friend’s brother, Bellamy Blake, who was currently holding her so tight she was finding it hard to breathe. 

‘Octavia will you calm down, why are you so nervous, what’s this big announcement you had to drag me all to way to a bar to share.’

‘I am not nervous, I’m impatient, where the hell is my brother, I want to make the announcement with both of you here, you are after all the most important people in my life.’

‘What about Lincoln?’ From the first moment they met, Lincoln and Octavia had been joined at the hip, much to her brother’s dismay. She had never fully understood why Bellamy disapproved so much of Lincoln, and probably never would because she had no siblings. She would never understand what it felt like to want to protect someone the way the Blake siblings had done for each other their whole lives. But if she were to venture a guess, it would be that Bellamy knew that Lincoln was different, that this time it was serious, and perhaps he feared he was losing her to someone else. He had eventually stopped giving Lincoln a hard time whenever they hanged out all together. She still remembered the moment when he finally came to accept their relationship, they were out at a bar celebrating Octavia’s birthday when a drunken idiot had tried to feel her up on the dance floor. Lincoln had terrified the young man so much he left the bar crying, Bellamy had walked up to him and simply shook his hand and that had been it. Anyone willing to defend his sister like that was all right in his book, is what he told Clarke when she had asked what that was all about. 

‘Well he is of course the most important person in my life, but he’s involved in this announcement so its not like I can surprise him with it.’

‘Fine we’ll wait, it’s just like your brother to arrive late just so he can make an entrance.’

‘We can’t all be perfect like you princess.’ Bellamy was giving her his trademark smirk. How she hated that smirk he always had it plastered on his face whenever he won an argument. They had never gotten along; their first meeting had been the complete opposite of Lincoln and Octavia’s. From the first time they meet they were always at each other’s throat. Octavia thought it was because they were both so stubborn, refusing to acknowledge any opinion different from their own. She was seventeen the first time she saw him, and initially she had thought him incredibly handsome, but then he opened his mouth some nonsense about silly teenage girl and they had their first argument. At the time she had been afraid that it would ruin her new friendship with Octavia but her friend had found the whole thing rather amusing. ‘No one has ever stood up to my brother like that, you and I, are going to become great friends.’ And they had, through out high school they had remained close and when it was time to leave for college, since they were going to the same school, they became roommates. Even now, with their busy schedules; Clarke was a resident at a local hospital and Octavia was taking the bar exam at the end of the year, they still manage to see or talk to each other everyday. Octavia even had a key to her apartment in case of emergencies. Because of their long friendship, over the years she and Bellamy had been thrown together multiple times and they always seem to go at it anytime they were left alone. Their friend Jasper claimed it was because they had so much sexual tension. An idea she found completely ridiculous. She had been seeing him more lately, he had just moved to the area, now that all his school was done and he was officially a cop he wanted to be closer to Octavia. He had no friends, so he spend all his time with their gang, much to her dismay he seemed to fit in well with everyone. 

‘Bellamy glad you could join us.’ 

‘Bell.’

‘Hey O, let’s hear this big news.’

‘Lincoln proposed, were getting married.’ She held out her hand and on her finger she had a beautiful diamond ring. Clarke wasn’t surprised; she knew they would eventually end up walking down the aisle. She was happy for her friend, they were such a happy couple, and they deserved the best. Clarke didn’t mean to, but she couldn’t help the part of her that was a little jealous, her love life had taken a horrible turn when she met Finn, she still hadn’t recovered from the damage he had done to her heart. 

‘Congratulation Octavia, I’m so happy for you.’ Octavia looked expectantly at Bellamy, who was very quiet. He was clearly shocked by the news, she elbowed him in the side and he finally found his voice.

‘Not sure I’m quite ready to give you away little sister, but if I was to let anyone have a hand in making sure your happy it would be Lincoln.’ Octavia let out a sigh of relief, clearly she had been nervous about her brother’s reaction. Octavia didn’t stay long after her announcement; she and Lincoln were leaving the following morning to go announce the news to his family. Lincoln had wanted to be present when Octavia told them, she explained to Clarke while Bellamy was getting them drinks, but she had been worried he wouldn’t be happy to hear the news. Clarke hadn’t been ready to go home, when Octavia left, and neither had Bellamy so for the first time since they meet all those years ago they had chosen, by their own free will, to spend the evening in each other’s company. 

Very slowly she wiggled her way out of the death grip Bellamy had her in. She looked around her room and it seemed like a tornado had past through; clothing everywhere on the floor, the papers and books she had on her desk in the corner of the room were all lying on the ground, it seemed the desk had been useful in other ways last night. She couldn’t help but blush at the image of the two of them together. She found her blouse hanging from the lamp; the buttons were completely torn off. Opening the closet or a drawer would make too much noise and might wake him up so she picked up Bellamy’s dress shirt; lucky it was long enough to cover most of her. The shirt smelled just like him, she had always found him to smell like the wilderness. Not that she would ever admit to having taken in his fragrance whenever she was near enough. She looked back towards the bed and seeing him there looking so peaceful she had a hard time remembering why they didn’t get along. She was about to put on her pants when he stirred, she didn’t want to be in the room when he woke up, she couldn’t bear to see the disgust in his eyes when he realized that they had spent the night together. On numerous occasions he had pointed how unattractive he found her, it had always bothered her for some reason. She quickly left, her pants forgotten, and closed the door behind her. Her heart was beating a mile an hour, she would normally turn to Octavia in situations like these, not that they happened a lot, now it was even worst because she couldn’t call her best friend. How would she ever be able to look at her in the eyes again? Octavia hated the women that were always throwing themselves at Bellamy, don’t they have any self worth, now she had become one of those women, one more for Bellamy’s ever growing pool of conquest. She heard the door to her bedroom open and turned in the opposite direction, she wasn’t ready to face him. 

‘Clarke.’ Holy shit she had never heard him speak her name with so much concern in his voice. It made ever part of her body feel warm. ‘Not that I’m not enjoying the view from here, but you can’t ignore me forever.’ That sounded more like him; she could deal with his arrogant self-important personality. 

‘Bellamy.’ She tried to keep her tone even, but she couldn’t help the small tremor that left her lips when she saw the way he was looking at her.

‘I’ve got to say that shirt looks much nicer on you then it ever did on me.’ She couldn’t do anything about the blush that was making its way on her cheeks, nor stop the weakness she suddenly felt in her knees. Bellamy was standing in her living room without a shirt. All rational thought seemed to leave her; her mind went completely blank as she shamelessly ogled him. 

‘Are you really happy for her or are you pretending. You seem very down for someone who just heard good news.’

‘What about you princess, why are you here drinking with me, jealous of Octavia’s happiness?’ As always he could read her so well, maybe that’s why she hated him so much because regardless of the situation he seemed to know and understand her better than even Octavia. 

‘Of course not, don’t be ridiculous. I’m so happy for her, its just I wonder if I’ll ever be as lucky as her. To find someone that looks at me like I’m his whole world, the way Lincoln looks at Octavia.’

‘Yes I can see how it would be a challenge for someone like you to find somebody.’ God he was impossible, why was she even wasting her time with him, she had wine at home she could go wallow in self-pity on her own she didn’t need Bellamy Blake to rub it in. She got up to leave, but he held on to her hand, eyes pleading. 

‘I’m sorry princess, sometimes I just can’t help it around you, must be force of habit. I didn’t mean it, please stay.’ Against her better judgement she sat back down. 

‘Ok spill I told you how I felt now it’s your turn?’

‘I’m happy for her, it’s just now she’s starting her own family and she’s all I have left, now it looks like I’m on my own.’ Octavia’s father had never been in the picture, he had left when she was born. Only three years older than her, Bellamy remembered little about the man. Then when they were in college their mother had passed away. They were all they had left, and even before that Bellamy had played more of a father role to Octavia than a brother. She could see how it was difficult for him. 

‘You know you aren’t losing a sister, your gaining a brother.’ He laughed at her comment but remained silent as she continued. ‘I know things are better between you and Lincoln, but you could still try a little more, becoming his friend instead of just being Octavia’s brother. Whether you feel it or not you are part of their family, no one can take that away from you.’ After their intense discussion they fell into easy conversation, played a few pool games and drank a lot. At one point Bellamy had to hold her up because she keep losing her balance. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and his hands on her hips made her want to melt into him. She had been attracted to him in the past, but always managed to push down those feelings. Them getting along for an evening and the added factor of alcohol being involved made it impossible for her to ignore her increasing desire for him. In the back of her mind she knew it was a terrible idea, that Octavia would be furious with her, but when he bent down and pressed his lips to her neck she forgot all her concerns. She turned around, Bellamy had her trapped between him and the pool table, and he was looking down at her with so much desire in his eyes. 

‘Kiss me’ she whispered so low she wasn’t even sure he had heard, but then his lips were on hers. He was demanding, hungry for more. They only broke apart when she moaned into his mouth and they both regained some grasp on reality. 

‘Maybe I should take you home.’

‘Never took you for a gentlemen.’

‘That’s because I never needed to be, never made out with a lady before.’ A sweet Bellamy, she wasn’t sure her heart could handle such a sight. 

‘You can take me home.’ He looked disappointed, but nodded. ‘Only if you stay.’ She didn’t wait for him to respond she gathered her stuff and walked out the door, it didn’t take him long to join her outside. 

‘Admiring the view?’ 

‘Yes, wait no I mean I didn’t mean to look, why don’t you go put a shirt on.’

‘I would love to but your currently wearing the only one I have with me.’ Right, she forgot about that for minute, she marched into her room and shut the door. She needed to think, collect herself, this whole situation was crazy and yet she had never felt so alive before. She quickly removed his shirt and regretfully put on her own clothing. She walked back out to find Bellamy in the same spot she had left him, and handed him his shirt. Without saying anything he put it on, there was no point in pushing back the inevitable conversation. 

‘So about last night’ he was looking at her so intently that she had to avert her eyes from his intensity ‘we clearly had way to much to drink and with the news of Octavia’s upcoming nuptials we were both in a very vulnerable state of mind which lead us to act in ways that we might not normally.’

‘Are you trying to say that us sleeping together was a mistake?’ The slight anger in his voice finally made her look up at him, from his stance and frown it was clear that he was angered by her comments, but she couldn’t understand why. In what world could them sleeping together be a good idea, it would only lead to complications, and awkwardness with Octavia.

‘Bellamy it’s us, we do not get along, we fight like cats and dogs, you don’t even like me.’

‘I don’t know about you Clarke, but no matter how drunk I am I don’t normally go around sleeping with people I don’t like.’ Wait, what, that made no sense, how could he possibly like her. ‘Yes, we don’t always see eye to eye, but for crying out loud your Clarke who in their right mind wouldn’t like you. You put everyone else before yourself, you cared for my sister when her world fell apart and I wasn’t enough to stop her hurt. Your smart and incredibly beautiful, especially when you let yourself smile, however rare that is. Clarke I don’t hate you, we fight because we are both intelligent individuals who don’t like to be proved wrong. I’ve wanted you since the first time I saw you in my house wearing that ridiculous dress my sister was having you try on.’ It didn’t make any sense, how was any of this possible. He had never show any signs of finding her attractive. She hadn’t realized she was asking the question out loud until Bellamy was answering her.

‘You were in high school and my sister’s friend; I was home from college and wasn’t staying. So when I realized I was attracted to you and how bad of an idea it would be to act on those feelings I acted like a jerk, I figured it would be easier that way. Over time our dynamic never changed, I still found you attractive but it didn’t seem worth making my sister angry to make a move on you. By that point I had quite the reputation and Octavia disapproved, she warned me to never make a play for her friends.’

‘Bellamy this is all very surprising, I was sure you couldn’t stand to be in the same room as me, you always avoid me and find excuses to leave when were alone.’

‘I was afraid unsupervised I wouldn’t be able to pretend anymore. That’s why anytime we were left alone I made sure to pick a fight. Its more difficult to put the moves on someone yelling at you.’ Her heart was beating so fast, this was surreal, Bellamy Blake was attracted to her, and he had wanted her for years.

‘What changed? Last night, you stayed, you and I were alone and you stayed.’

‘With you I always thought it was lust, you were hot and I wanted to bang you, that’s one of the reasons why it was ok to hang out with you and not have you. But since I moved back, we started seeing each other more often, hanging out with you and O’s friends I got to see a different side of you and turns out you’re an amazing person, and I started liking you. I liked spending time with you, hearing you talk about your work, and the stories you have from the hospital. I found myself always looking forward to the next time I would get to spend some time with you.’

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘Your still O’s best friend and as you said we don’t get along, partly because I made our relation that way, but I had no indication that you could feel anything for me. Well now I know you find me impossibly attractive.’

‘Oh shut up.’ She was trying to be serious but couldn’t help but laugh they made quite the pair. ‘I could like you too you know, if you stop acting like an ass all the time. I see the way you are with Octavia and I’ve always admired that about you. I’ve always known you’re a god person, but you just infuriate me so much.’

‘I can work on that.’ She couldn’t believe she was considering this, that she and Bellamy could become something more. She thought back to last night and how much fun they had together, she hadn’t laugh so much in a long time. He was walking towards her now, that same look he had last night was painted on his face. He stopped in his tracks when the phone started to ring. 

‘Don’t pick up.’

‘It could be O, they’re due to leave soon.’ 

‘She’ll call back.’ She didn’t have time to protest his lips were on hers and they felt as amazing as they had the night before. He picked her up and lifted so she was sitting on the top part of her couch, her legs were apart and Bellamy was standing in between them. Her answering machine was recording the message being left by the caller; only it wasn’t Octavia on the other line. 

‘Clarke’ She recognized the voice right away and she couldn’t believe he had the nerve to call her. ‘It’s Finn, well I’m sure you knew that, call me back ok, I need to talk to you.’ She looked up at Bellamy and found him glaring at the phone. The whole situation with Finn had happened before he moved, so she wasn’t sure how much he knew about it, but from the looks of pure hatred he was sending her phone, she could guess he knew something. 

The bar was only ten minutes from Clarke’s place but to her it seemed like it was taking forever. When they finally arrived Bellamy’s hands were all over her as soon as she closed the door behind them. She had never felt so wanted in her entire life. Even when she was with Finn he was so level headed that when they made love it was always nice and proper, but she’d never felt this overpowering desire. She let go of all her inhibitions and let herself be guided by her senses, which were quickly becoming overwhelmed because of Bellamy. Still wrapped in each other they moved towards the bedroom, on the way in Bellamy picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around him. Her desk was their first pit stop, Bellamy cleared everything on it to make room for her, before she knew what was happening her pants were on the floor and she was working on Bellamy’s shirt. She thought she would explode if she didn’t have him right this second so when he started undoing the buttons of her blouse she heard herself tell him to just rip it open, an idea which he gladly complied with. His mouth was moving dangerously close to her breast and when it reached its destination it was heaven, for once she was more than please with what he was doing with that mouth of his. 

‘Bell, please I want you.’ Unsure if the breathtaking smile he was giving her was due to her desperate request or the fact that for the first time in six years they’d known each other she had used his nickname, either way at this moment he seemed completely content.

‘Princess, your wish is my command.’ His usual smirk didn’t bother her so much right now, because what came after was worth it. When he finally entered her, at first he was deliberately being painfully slow, but when his name fell off her lips his pace quickly picked up and the room became filled with moans and grunts of pure pleasure. She would never been able to work on her desk after tonight without thinking of this very moment. Their night didn’t end there, it seemed that Bellamy’s constant training keep him in wonderful shape and he quickly recovered for round two. They had moved towards the bed and this time Bellamy took his time and worshiped every part her body until finally filling her and making her come for the second time that night. Once they both came down from their high, Bellamy opened up his arms for her and she place her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart she fell asleep. 

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘Not really, what do you know about him?’

‘Only the basics, a few weeks ago when I was teasing you about your love life Octavia took me aside and told me that particular topic was off limits. She said you had recently gotten out of a bad relationship and that this Finn person had broken your heart.’ So he didn’t know what Finn had done to her, how much of a fool she had been to fall for him.

‘It wasn’t a bad relationship, it was actually pretty great when I was in the dark.’

‘I don’t follow.’

‘When Finn and I met he had a girlfriend she was leaving for a year long program abroad and he told me they broke up. A few weeks later, he asked me out and I refused. He had been with his girlfriend for 7 years, they were high school sweethearts, I didn’t want to be a rebound and I was very clear with him. He told me that he had wanted to break up with her for a long time, but didn’t know how to do it, so when she left he felt it was the perfect opportunity. I let my guard down and let him in; we were officially together for 8 months when Monty saw Finn and his ex kissing. Turns out they had never broken up, when I confronted him he tried to explain that he was in love with both of us and didn’t know what to do, I haven’t spoken to him since. That call is the first I’ve heard from him in over six months.’ She had seen Bellamy fuming with anger, and hit some of Octavia’s boyfriends that got out of line, enough times to know the signs. His hands were folded into fists and he was grinding his teeth. ‘You’re not going to punch me are you?’ Her joke broke him out of whatever trance he was in.

‘No, but he better hope he never crosses my path; cause there is no telling what I’ll do. How dare he do that to you?’

‘It doesn’t matter.’

‘Of course it maters, he took advantage of you.’

‘He did, but I’m over it now, he’s not worth my tears or anger anymore. I’ve wasted enough time on him, I don’t want to do it anymore.’ His anger faded and his eyes became kind again. ‘Now I believe before we were interrupted there was some kissing involved.’ He was smiling again and she found that it was the most beautiful sight in the world. 

She was making them breakfast, while Bellamy was in the shower. They were going to have to talk about what was happening between them, but for today she was just going to enjoy being with him. They could always figure it out tomorrow. Her train of thought was interrupted by a nock at the door. She wondered who could possibly be stopping by so early in the morning. 

‘Clarke, if your asleep wake up, I forgot my phone charger when I was here last time, open up I’m in a hurry Lincoln waiting for me downstairs.’ She dropped the spoon she was holding, Octavia was at the door and her brother was currently naked in her bathroom, this was not happening. She was running around not sure what to do, should she just not answer and pretend she wasn’t at home, Octavia could probably borrow someone else’s charger or she could try to survive a week without a phone. Ok that was probably as likely as her going a week without eating. She heard keys jingle outside of the door, holy shit she forgot Octavia had her own set of keys. She had to do something now. She ran to the bathroom, thank god Bellamy hadn’t locked the door. She wondered if he had done so on purpose hoping she would come and join him in the bathroom. She could just imagine how glorious Bellamy would look naked and wet. Clarke now is not the time, focus. 

‘Bellamy.’ Her voice was trembling, she was terrified of Octavia finding out and not approving. He poked his head from behind the shower curtain. 

‘What’s wrong? Clarke what happened, did Finn call again, you want me to take care of him?’

‘It’s Octavia she’s at the door, just stay in here and lock the door behind me in case.’ She saw herself in the mirror and her entire face was read when she made her last comment. Bellamy smirked at her.

When she walked out of the bathroom Octavia was already inside, staring at her intently. ‘Why did I hear a man’s voice coming from your bathroom?’

‘A man, in there, don’t be silly. So what brings you here this morning, weren’t you and Lincoln leaving early?’ Octavia wasn’t budging, changing the subject hadn’t worked, so she moved towards the kitchen hoping to drag her attention away from the bathroom door. 

‘So if there isn’t anybody in there you won’t mind if I use the facilities.’ Please be locked, please be locked. ‘Clarke I didn’t know you could lock your door from outside. Whoever’s in there I’m in a hurry today but I hope we meet soon.’ She smirked at Clarke, her and Bellamy were freakishly alike sometimes. She moved towards the living room and grabbed her charger. ‘I’ve got to run, but when I come back in a week we are having a night out and I want to hear everything.’ They hugged quickly and said their goodbyes. She locked her deadbolt behind her, she wouldn’t put it pass Octavia to come back and try to get a look at the man in her apartment. Bellamy came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel, how she had managed to resist this man for all those years she didn’t know, but she sure was enjoying the view now. 

‘Is she gone?’

‘Yes, that was to close.’

‘Ashamed of me are you.’ His tone was teasing, but his eyes serious. ‘No Bellamy of course not, I just I don’t know what we are, or if we’re even going to become anything, until we’re sure can we not tell her anything. I would prefer not destroying our friendship until I’m sure we are something.’

‘First, whatever this is I promise I won’t let it hurt yours and Octavia’s friendship I know how important it is for both of you. Second, does this mean your willing to give us a shot?’

‘Honestly you would have come up to me a week ago and told me you liked me I would have thought you were crazy. But last night changed everything, you showed me a part of you that was new and different a part of you that I really like.’

‘So we’re trying.’

‘We’re trying.’

‘And not telling anyone.’

‘For now.’

‘I’ve always wanted a secret lover.’ 

‘Is that what I am, your lover.’

‘Yes, would you like a demonstration of what that entails?’ Bellamy was looking at her with those eyes again, those eyes that desired her above anything else. 

‘But what about breakfast?’ 

‘I’ve got something else I would rather eat.’ Then he lunged at her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She giggled, and she did not giggle ever. Against all odds Bellamy made her happy and carefree, she had never been able to be like that around anyone else apart from Octavia, Monty and Jasper. She didn’t know what the future had in store for her, but she knew she was ready to try and maybe love again. If it was with Bellamy she was willing to try and find happiness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke was lying in bed, she didn’t want to get up, as long as she stayed in bed the day didn’t officially start and she wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that Octavia was coming home today. 

Bellamy was still asleep next to her; he had stayed over almost ever night since Octavia left. Being with him the past week had been a surreal experience. After spending the whole weekend together locked up in her apartment, Bellamy left early Monday morning. He lingered by the doorframe; he was as unwilling as her to part ways. She was afraid that once he left the fragile balance they had reached wouldn’t survive being exposed to the outside world. He gave her a mind-blowing kiss before finally walking out.

Her day at work dragged on, she was constantly distracted replaying her weekend in her head when she was supposed to be completing her patient’s charts. When she got home she was completely exhausted both mentally and physically, their activities of the weekend were finally catching up to her. When she got to her door, she noticed Bellamy standing there with a bag of Chinese food in his hands and a bottle of wine. Her heart skipped a few beats seeing him waiting for her, she realized in that moment just how easy it would be to fall for Bellamy. 

‘Hey princess, miss me?’ He was giving her his usual smirk, but for once he was right, she had missed him. 

‘In your dreams Blake.’ He didn’t seem particularly offended by her comment; this was after all normal for them. 

She hadn’t been able to bring herself to tell him the truth. They had avoided talking about feelings over the weekend, too distracted by their new found sexual chemistry, but it was getting obvious the more time they spend together that this thing they had went beyond physical desire. She liked him; liked the way he hummed without realizing it when he cooked, the way he always needed to be in charge of the remote control, and she especially like the way he held onto her when they went to sleep. She told him she was willing to try, and in order to do so properly she was going to have to start with admitting how she really felt. 

She kissed him on the cheek, before unlocking the door and ushering him inside.

‘So what brings you by? When you left this morning you didn’t mention anything.’ Bellamy frowned a little at her question.

‘Am I interrupting something, do you want me to leave?’ He suddenly looked so sad; all she wanted to do was make it all better. 

‘No, that’s not what I meant. I’m glad you’re here. I’m just surprised.’ 

‘I didn’t say anything this morning, because I had plans with Miller, a friend from work’ He hesitated for a second. ‘but I cancelled, I missed you today and I wanted to see you.’

After his initial declaration that he liked her, Bellamy had been very careful as to not reveal too much about how he felt about her. It made sense, he had known for some time that he liked her and she was just starting to figure things out. He was probably worried that if he pushed her too soon she would run away from this thing they had. The fact that she had been less than honest about missing him and her question about why he had decided to come over probably didn’t help in making him feel wanted. 

He was normally so arrogant, to see him with his guards down and his emotions so apparent on his face did things to her heart she had never experienced before. She walked over to where he was standing and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. ‘I’m really happy you decided to come over.’ His smile returned to his face, and he returned her kiss but his was not quite as chaste. His hands brushed against her arms as they made their way up to cup her face, as he intensified the kiss. She had a pretty good idea where this was going to end, unfortunately for her, her stomach also had needs and the growling sound that came from that need was hard to miss. Bellamy detached his lips from hers, and she could see he was trying really hard to hold back his laughter. 

‘Don’t you dare laugh Blake, I haven’t eaten since this morning, and this is a normal bodily reaction.’ His smile remained, but the laughter never came. 

‘Hard day at work?’

‘Yes, we had a bunch of emergencies in the afternoon, I didn’t have time to eat lunch.’ The look in his eyes changed from amusement to concern. He was worried about her; he really did care about her. This made her feel bold. ‘Plus, it didn’t help that every time I did get a second to myself, all I could think about was your hands all over my body.’ 

‘Princess if you want me to feed you, you can’t say things like that.’ It was her turn to smirk; she liked knowing the effect she had on him. After a few mores kisses and a second warning from her stomach that it needed to be fed they found themselves in front of the television eating the food Bellamy had brought over. He, of course, had the remote control in his hands, flipping threw the channels looking for something to watch. He eventually gave up and instead put in a movie. It was only seven o’clock, but she could feel her eyelids slowly closing as she struggled to keep them open. She moved next to Bellamy and rested her head on his chest; he wrapped his arm around her, as she finally succumbed to darkness. 

‘Clarke.’ She was startled awake. The clock in front of her showing that it was now five past eight, she must have fallen asleep. ‘Why don’t you go get ready for bed?’ She shook her head no, if she went to bed that meant Bellamy would leave to go back to his apartment and she wasn’t quite ready to give up the warmth of his body.

‘Come on princess, your clearly exhausted. It’s not like we had a very quiet weekend, you need your sleep if your going to survive the week.’ 

She wasn’t sure if her sleepiness was responsible or if she was simply tired of holding in her feelings, either way she couldn’t stop the words the came out of her mouth.

‘No, I don’t want you to leave just yet, stay a little longer Bell.’ She looked up at him, he was giving her the same smile he had worn on his face the first time she had used his nickname. 

‘How about you get ready for bed, while I stop by my place and get the stuff I need for tomorrow.’ He was looking so hopeful; she wasn’t sure she could have said no even if she hadn’t been ready. 

‘That sounds like a very good idea.’ He kissed her on the head, before getting up ready to head out.

‘Wait, just in case I’m asleep when you get back take the spare key.’ Surprise was evident on his face. Clarke hadn’t really though about what she was doing when she offered the key. She was just being pragmatic, the key held no other meaning. Realizing what this could mean, she started to panic a little. ‘I’ll leave it on the counter when I come back.’

‘Thanks’ Crisis averted she though to herself, Bellamy knew her too well, knew exactly what to say so the moment didn’t get awkward. 

She had been asleep when he came back, briefly waking up when he joined her in bed. Wrapping his arms around her, she moved closer, completely enveloped by him. 

The rest of the week went on in a similar fashion, Bellamy showed up at her doorstep with food and they spent a quiet evening together, getting to know each other. Then Bellamy would take her to bed and make sweet love to her. He always made sure to worship her body, before giving into his own desires, and in her 23 years of existence she had never felt anything quite like this. To be wanted this much and with so much passion, it was so encompassing that sometime she felt she was going to combust. 

She was officially sure that she liked Bellamy when Thursday he called her to let her know he couldn’t come over. He hadn’t given her an explanation and she knew that he probably had a good reason for not coming over, but despite all her rationalization she was restless the whole night. What if he changed his mind? What if he had gotten tired of her? The thought of not being with him scared her, and that’s how she knew just how much he had come to mean to her in a short time. She had of course been worrying for nothing and found out the next morning why he had suddenly been called away. 

I missed you last night, princess.

Me too, hope everything’s ok? 

Ya, remember my friend Miller, well he and his girlfriend split up, he had wanted to talk about it Monday night when I cancelled on him, so I felt I should take him out to cheer him up.

She of course, after finding out where he had been, felt horrible for imagining the worst. It was clear that Finn had not only broken her heart, but had also left her with trust issues. If she didn’t deal with this right away, it would only get worst, and might put their relationship at risk. So when Bellamy came over on Friday, she sat him down for a talk. 

‘This isn’t the talk is it? You’re not having second thoughts about us?’ He let out a nervous laugh and she felt bad for making him worry. 

‘No I’m not, but last night I was afraid that you might be.’ He looked at her confused, and rightfully so. If it wasn’t for Finn and his lies, what had happened the previous night, for any rational individual, shouldn’t lead to be so suspicious. ‘When you called last night and told me you couldn’t come over I started worrying that maybe you got tired of me and went looking elsewhere. I could hear in the background that you were at a bar, and I feared you were picking someone up.’ 

‘Clarke.’ The way he said her name broke her heart, like he was the one responsible for making her feel this way when he had done nothing wrong. ‘Look I now I don’t have a great record when it comes to women, but its different with you. When I said I would try I meant it, and that means I’m only going to be seeing you while we try and figure this out.’ Of course Bellamy would think this was about his character, but in truth even knowing he had been with a lot of women and never had a proper relationship she hadn’t been worried when it came to her. She knew from the start he was being honest and he wouldn’t have risked angering his sister unless he really wanted to make it work between them. It was her own insecurities, the fear that she wasn’t enough, which had made an appearance last night. And she hated Finn for that, more than anything else he did to her. 

‘Bell this isn’t about you, I trust you, I do. What Finn did, it left me a little broken. The fact that he was also with someone else, made me feel like I wasn’t enough for him. My insecurities and fears come from him, not from you.’

‘Clarke, that guy was a fool for what he did. I don’t see how anyone would ever be in need of someone else if they got the chance to wake up next to you ever morning.’ She could feel herself tearing up at his words. Never in the time they had been together, had Finn said anything like this. I guess being in love with two women at the same time makes it hard to proclaim that you’re the only one for you. ‘What can I do to make it easier for you?’

‘Well I was going to ask that next time you just let me know where you are so I don’t worry so much, but that totally makes me sound like a clingy girlfriend. And seeing you now, I realize just how different you and Finn are, maybe that will be enough for me to get past this.’ Bellamy remained silent, but he was looking at her and smirking. 

‘What?’

‘You do realize you just called yourself my girlfriend.’ She had? She hadn’t even realized it, it just slipped off her tongue like she was always meant to be his.

‘Do you have a problem with that?’ 

‘No, do you have a problem with me being your boyfriend.’

‘I really don’t, a secret boyfriend sounds like more fun than a secret lover.' 

‘True, but I will still be performing my job as a secret lover.’

‘I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.’ She walked off towards the bedroom and she could hear Bellamy getting to his feet and follow behind her. She was proud of herself, she had been avoiding dealing with the repercussion Finn’s actions had on her, but she’d be an idiot if she let it affect her and Bellamy’s relationship.

So now she found herself in bed with her boyfriend, who was also her best friends’ brother, and that best friend was currently on her way home. She had texted Clarke during the night saying that she would be back in the afternoon and she wanted to get the gang together to celebrate her engagement. So tonight would be the first time her and Bellamy were out together and had to pretend that the past week hadn’t changed absolutely everything about their relationship.

‘Clarke don’t worry so much.’ 

‘How can you be so calm about this, she’s going to find out.’

‘No she won’t, she’s probably going to be so focus on herself and her engagement she won’t notice anything.’ 

‘You do have a point, but she is going to remember to ask about the guy that was in my shower last Saturday.’

‘And I’ll be all ears as you tell her about the handsome stud you brought back to your place.’ He was grinning like a fool, he clearly found the situation amusing. 

‘Your no help.’ He suddenly moved his upper body so it was hovering over hers, his legs holding her in place. He looked straight into her eyes, all joking aside. 

‘Clarke nobody’s going to suspect anything, because not even in their wildest dreams would they ever expect us getting together. I know you want to wait until we tell them, and honestly so do I.’ She was surprised by his admission; she had thought that the only reason he had agreed to keep their situation hidden was because of her request. ‘Don’t misunderstand I would love nothing more than to walk in that bar tonight with you hand in hand. However, before we tell Octavia I would like to show her a better side of me.’

‘Yes you haven’t had the best track record when it comes to girls, she really hates that about you.’

‘I was always honest with them, never pretended to want a relationship, they all knew what they were getting into.’ 

‘I’m not judging Bellamy, I knew this side of you when I agreed to get involved with you.’

‘I guess I never found anyone that made me want to start something serious.’ Until her, he didn’t say it out loud but with the way he was looking at her it was clearly implied. O, she never understood why it was easier for me not to get attached, and she didn’t approve. I want her to see a different side of me, before we tell her we’re together, then maybe, despite her warning me not to get involved with any of her friends, she might have an easier time accepting us.’ He had been putting on a brave face, but the very real fact that Octavia might not accept their relationship was clearly also worrying him. ‘Having said that even if they were to find out tonight it’s not like it would be the end of the world. She would eventually get over it.’ As she thought about what he had said, he was leaving a trail of kisses on her neck making it difficult to concentrate.

‘I suppose so, but I would still prefer us being the ones to tell Octavia, rather than having her find out. And I refuse to be responsible for stealing her thunder, let’s let her enjoy being the center of attention for a while longer. Do you think you can keep your hands to yourself for the evening.’

‘Between the both of us I think you’ll be the one having a hard time resisting me.’

‘You wish Blake.’ As he winked at her, from his position above, she was afraid he might be right, spending the night close to him but unable to touch him might be the biggest challenge. 

-:-

She had been standing outside of the bar for the past ten minutes, unable to gather the courage to go in. Despite Bellamy’s assurances that their friends wouldn’t find them out, she was extremely nervous. She didn’t know how to act around him; she was sure she would end up being the one to give it away. She took a deep breath and finally walked through the doors. She found her group siting in the back, all of them had already arrived. Bellamy noticed her approaching and she saw him hide a smile, this was going to be a very long night. 

‘Clarke! What took you so long, I already ordered you a drink, come sit.’ 

‘Hey guys, haven’t seen you in a while.’

‘And whose fault is that, Jasper and I have been trying to see you all week. What’s been keeping you so busy?’ She could feel herself blush. The guys had indeed left a few messages on her voicemail; afraid they would ask too many questions she had opted to text them back claiming she was too busy. Truth was it wasn’t just about being afraid they would figure something was up; she hadn’t wanted to spend an evening without Bellamy. She noticed him raise an eyebrow at her, she hadn’t told him about Jasper and Monty wanting to go out, and she knew he was going to make a comment about her preferring his irresistible body to hanging out with her friends. As if he needed any more reasons to inflate his already large ego. 

‘Sorry about that, work has really been kicking my ass lately.’ That sounded like a reasonable excuse. She then turned to Bellamy, and froze, did she normally greet him or would she just ignore him, why couldn’t she remember how their normal interactions would go.

‘Blake, good to see you on time for once.’ 

‘Clarke’ She sat down next to Octavia as everyone else returned to their previous conversation. No one was looking at her weirdly, it would seem she had managed to pass the first stage. Feeling braver she glanced up at Bellamy, he winked at her, and she immediately lowered her eyes again as she felt her blush return. 

‘So Octavia, how was it meeting Lincoln’s family?’

‘They loved her of course.’ Lincoln interrupted, looking lovely at his fiance. 

‘It was really fun, he has such a large family, it’s always only been me and Bell, it was incredible to be welcomed and accepted by so many people.’ She knew her friend hadn’t intended anything by her comment apart from sharing her happiness. She also knew Bellamy and hearing that Lincoln’s family had given her something he could never, would hurt him. She wanted nothing more than to be able to squeeze his hand, but he was too far away.

She abruptly stood up. ‘Well I think the brother of the bride and the best friend should get the next round, Blake why don’t you come and give me a hand.’ Her friends seemed surprised, but didn’t comment. Bellamy walked quietly next to her, only speaking when they reached the bar. 

‘Clarke, I know I’m hard to resist, but I thought we agreed to at least try and not get caught.’ She looked behind him, back at their table to make sure they weren’t paying attention to them, before placing her hand on his cheek.

‘I just wanted to make sure you were ok.’ 

‘And why wouldn’t I be?’

‘Bell, don’t shut me out, I know how hard this is on you.’

‘It’s fine, yes it sucks that she had so much fun being part of someone else’s family, but it doesn’t diminish the relationship that we have, you taught me that princess.’ Well look at that, a Bellamy Blake that actually listened to her. ‘Do you think they would notice if we started making out?’

‘I’m pretty sure it would be impossible to talk our way out of that.’ 

‘What a shame, having you worry about me is quite the turn on.’ He leaned down towards her and she felt her pulse increase, she checked on her table again their was no sign of anybody looking at them. Then just a second before their lips touched he turned away, leaning against the bar and ordering their drinks.

‘Remember Clarke, hands off for the evening, your rule I believe.’ She was fuming, he had deliberately played her and now she was more than a little turned on, but at least he seemed to be in a better mood, she could wait until tonight to get back at him.

The evening progressed well, Bellamy had been right Octavia was so busy talking about her wedding plans and her weekend away that her focus was never on her or Bellamy. That is until Monty reminded her, of a certain morning encounter.

‘So O, you mentioned having some juicy gossip about our lovely blond friend before Bellamy and Clarke showed up.’ Their eyes briefly meet, before Clarke turned her attention on Octavia. She was pleading with her eyes for Octavia to keep quiet. But the girl either didn’t see Clarke’s suppliant look or she simply choose to ignore it.

‘Oh yes, that’s true.’ Octavia exclaimed, she was clearly very excited about this. Clarke couldn’t really blame her; Octavia had been pushing Clarke for months now to get back on the dating market. She understood that the only reason Octavia was this happy was because Clarke having a man in her apartment meant she was finally moving on from Finn. If that man had been anyone other than Bellamy, Octavia would have been the first person she called to tell her what happened. She felt terrible for lying, fortunately for her, her guilty face looked awfully similar to her embarrassed face. ‘When I stopped by Clarke’s place Saturday, very early Saturday morning, I caught her with a man in her apartment.’ Clarke looked around at all her friends to assess their reaction to the news. Octavia looked extremely pleased, Lincoln’s expression remained unchanged, he probably heard this story as soon as Octavia had left her apartment that morning, Jasper and Monty were in complete shock, and finally Bellamy was trying to look uninterested, but she could tell he was really looking forward to her being grilled by Octavia.

‘Is that why you’ve been blowing us off all week, you been shacking up with a boy?’ Of course Monty would figure out the truth, he was too smart for is own good. 

‘Let’s calm down, nobody’s been shaking up. Yes, I may have picked up a guy at the bar last weekend and I may haven taken him over to my place, but that was it. A one time thing.’

‘Come on you can’t expect us to believe that Clarke Griffin would have a one night stand, and here I thought you were better than me princess.’ She was trying really hard not to be angry at Bellamy right now, they had agreed before hand that in order to maintain their cover they might have to fall back into old patterns of insulting each other, but it was scary how good Bellamy was at pretending not to like her. Then again, according to him he had been doing it for years. 

‘I don’t have to explain myself to you Blake.’ 

Her phone chimed, it was a text from Bellamy.

I’m sorry.

‘You’re really not one allowed to judge, Bell. I mean sometimes I really wonder if you’re even capable of having a normal relationship.’

‘So wait its ok for Clarke to have a one night stand, but if I do it I’m some big evil monster.’ She could see what he was trying to do, have Octavia admit that what he had done in the past wasn’t as bad as she painted it out to be. 

She took advantage of the change of conversation, to text Bellamy back.

Just don’t call me princess when your being condescending; I can’t hear it from you that way…not after you’ve whispered it to me during…well you know.

‘It’s different; you can’t compare the two of you.’ 

‘I think it’s a double standard, you judge me harsher because I’m a man and you’re offended as a women. I didn’t force any of those girls to come into my bed, they made their choose, knowing it wasn’t going anywhere.’

‘Ok, Ok guys we’re getting off topic, finally after months our little Clarke is finally moving on.’ Even if that meant the attention was back on her, Clarke was glad for Jasper interruption, the conversation between the two siblings was making her rather uncomfortable, she knew of Bellamy’s past but that didn’t mean she wanted to be discussing his past conquest.

Clarke, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise. Does that mean the nickname growing on you?

‘Right, so tell us Clarke on a scale of 1 to 10 how did he rank?’ Trust Octavia to get right down to business with her choice of questions. She noticed that Bellamy’s attention moved from his phone to her, it seemed he was very eager to hear her answer.

‘I am not answering that.’

‘Why not, you rated Finn when you guys were dating.’

‘I most certainly did not, I made a few comments and you took it upon yourself to rank him.’

‘What, is that what you girls talk about when were not around.’ Monty pretended to be insulted, but it was clear he found this as amusing as Octavia.

Maybe 

‘Does that mean you’ve rated me as well.’ Lincoln seemed a little bit afraid to hear the answer.

‘Of course not darling, Clarke is too proper to ask that kind of question, me on the other hand I want all the juicy details.’ Clarke couldn’t help but think how she would regret asking about the details when she found out they were about her brother.

‘Don’t think you’ve escaped answering the question Clarke, let’s hear it.’

‘I’m not discussing my sex life with these guys.’

‘Ok everybody leave, I need a minute alone to talk with Clarke.' 

‘You can’t be serious, O.’ Bellamy clearly wanted to be here when she talked about him, but knowing Octavia, she would end up getting her way. 

‘I’m the bride to be I get to do whatever I want, know go entertain yourselves elsewhere for a few minutes.’

‘Come on Bellamy we’ll go play a game a pool.’ He reluctantly left with Lincoln.

‘Ok Clarke it’s just the two of us, now be honest what’s really going on.’

‘What do you mean? I’ve told you it was a one time deal.’

‘We’ve been avoiding talking about Finn for months now, because every time his name is brought up you cringe, but earlier when I said his name you didn’t even flinch. It was like he meant absolutely nothing to you, something clearly changed while I was gone.’ She knew it, she had blown it, she couldn’t go with the one-night stand excuse.

‘I did bring someone home from the bar, but I’ve been keeping in touch with him.’ Octavia screamed in excitement, which got the guys attention. Bellamy was walking back towards them when she waved him away.

‘Why didn’t you say anything, does that mean you’re finally over Finn.’

‘I’ve been over Finn for a while now, I didn’t mention anything because I really don’t know where it’s going with this guy, I want to take it slow and see what happens.’

‘That makes sense, after everything you’ve been through. I’m happy for you Clarke, whether or not it works out, at least your back on the market. You know I’ve got this friend from school that you might actually like, if it doesn’t work out with this one.’

‘Ok calm down O, one step at a time.’

‘Bell was right it’s totally not your style to just hook up with someone. I really wish he would stop doing that.’ 

‘Maybe you shouldn’t judge him so harshly, maybe he has his reasons.’

‘Well I never thought I would see the day that you defended his actions towards women.’ Oh crap, she just couldn’t seem to help herself anymore, its like her subconscious was trying to get Octavia to figure out the truth. 

‘I’m not, it’s just your giving him a really hard time about it, its hard enough watching you be so happy, you don’t have to remind him he doesn’t have anyone special.’ Octavia wasn’t buying it. ‘We talked a little after you left Friday. Bellamy was having a hard time with your engagement, don’t get me wrong he’s happy for you, he just felt he was losing his only family.’ 

‘I hadn’t looked at it that way.’

‘Don’t say anything to him, I’m surprised he even told me anything, all I’m saying is after everything he’s done for you maybe you should give him a break. And this is coming from someone who doesn’t like him.’

‘Thanks Clarke, for looking out for him, I know you two don’t get along so it means a lot that you put that aside for my sake.’ Octavia’s comment made Clarke feel even guiltier. Octavia thought she was saying this for her sake, when she was putting Bellamy in a good light for her own selfish interest.

‘Ok enough of that, don’t think you’re getting out of telling me more about this mystery guy. So was he good?’ 

‘Octavia!’

‘Just give me a general idea.’ 

‘Why do you care so much?’ 

‘I’m getting married, I’m only going to be with Lincoln for the rest of my life, so from now on I have to live vicariously through you.’ 

‘Your ridiculous.’ The guys choose that moment to finally return at the table, Octavia would just have to find another friend willing to discuss their sex life, she knew if she said anything now when Octavia found out her brother was the one giving her those mind blowing orgasms, she would never forgive her for sharing so much. 

‘So did you manage to get Clarke to talk?’ 

‘No she’s being very secretive with this one, seems he’s more important than she’s letting on.’ Crap, maybe she should have said something after all. ‘But I’m going to let it go, for now.

‘Thank you O, that is so generous of you.’ The boys all chuckled at her sarcasm. True to her word Octavia didn’t bring it up for the rest of the evening. One by one her friends left to go home, until only her and Bellamy remained. As soon as Jasper, the last to leave, stepped out the door, Bellamy was kissing her.

‘An evening next to you, unable to kiss you, is complete torture.' 

‘What happened to mister arrogant from this morning who believed it would be a piece of cake to stay away from me.’

‘He underestimated how hot it would make him to see you blush in front of our friends while you were thinking about me.’

‘Your sister is not going to let this go.’

‘Probably not…Clarke about what I said.’

‘We had agreed Bell, it’s fine, just…’

‘I know, I won’t ever use it again that way. Come on princess your carriage awaits.’


	3. Chapter 3

If Clarke thought she had escaped Octavia interrogation for the rest of the weekend she was dead wrong. She got a call from her early Saturday morning saying she was on her way over to take her shopping. In her panic, trying to wake Bellamy up, she accidently shoved him off the bed. He looked up at her clearly still half asleep trying to comprehend how he ended up on the floor and she couldn’t help but giggled at the sight of him. 

‘Clarke if you wanted to try something new in the bedroom you could have used a more subtle method to let me know.’ 

‘Funny Blake, your sister is on her way over, so if you don’t want to be caught in a compromising position you might want to get going.’ Bellamy grunted he clearly wasn’t very pleased with this announcement. 

‘Can’t we just escape to my place, she won’t know to look for you there?’

‘Sure, but what happens when she starts asking questions about where I was.’

‘Fine, go have your girl time.’ Bellamy got up from the floor and walked towards the door, but just as he reached it he turned on his heels and jumped back into bed with her. ‘but tonight your mine.’ After giving her a scorching kiss, he finally got a move on and not a second too soon, because Octavia showed up merely minutes after his departure. 

Octavia dragged her around the shopping center for hours. Shopping really wasn’t her thing, but it was nice to hang out with her best friend. Surprisingly, they mostly talked about Octavia’s upcoming wedding and everything that needed to be done in the next couple of weeks. Her and Lincoln had decided they wanted a short engagement and since she didn’t have a lot of family, she wanted a small ceremony with only their family and closest friends. 

‘We’re going to have a really simple ceremony, but I am going to need a maid of honor. Clarke will you stand next to me on my wedding day?’

‘Of course O, nothing would make me happier.’ 

‘Perfect, now your going to need a date for my wedding so why don’t we talked more about this mystery guy.’ She should have known Octavia had ulterior motive for this sudden day out.

‘Octavia!’ 

‘Come on Clarke I’m your best friend, you’ve got to give me something, how am I supposed to look out for you if you don’t.’ She was never going to stop; Clarke needed to give her something to at least satisfy her curiosity for a little while. 

‘Fine, you win.’ Octavia bounced up and down on her seat, patiently waiting for Clarke to start sharing. ‘Like I said yesterday, we hooked up that night that you announced your engagement, when I woke up the next morning I thought that would be it. That we would both go our separate ways, but he had other ideas.’ She thought back to how Bellamy’s declarations had changed everything. ‘He charmed me, wanted more than a night together, and in that moment I really wanted to give it a shot.’

‘Just like that?’ She could understand why Octavia was skeptical, since Finn she had been guarding her heart and refused any contact with men. 

‘He’s different O, he makes me feel…I don’t even know how to explain it. When he touches me, it’s like every part of my body’s on fire. I’ve never felt anything so encompassing before, not even with Finn.’ 

‘Wow Clarke, I think you’re smitten.’ She blushed their was no denying it, she was definitely smitten. She felt her phone vibrating in her purse and she pulled it out. It was from Bellamy and she couldn’t help but smile. 

When you’re done with O come by my place, I’m cooking you something special.

She imagined Bellamy behind the stove slaving away trying to make something edible, he rarely cooked and the one time she had been present during one of his attempts it hadn’t been a pleasant experience. It warmed her heart to see how hard he was trying to make her happy. She had made a comment during their week together about how all this take out food was bad for their health, and there he was trying to make her a home cooked meal. 

Should I bring my medical kit just in case? 

‘Is that him?’ Octavia asked, clearly curious. 

‘Yes, how did you know?’

‘Clarke you should see your face, your glowing and if you spread that smile any further it would break your face in two. Honestly I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy. Where did this guy come from?’

‘I don’t know, but he knows me so well its like I’ve known him forever.’ Maybe that’s why she felt so comfortable so soon with Bellamy. It had taken her months to let Finn in and act like herself around him. But Bellamy had broken down her walls years ago, any time she was around him she was completely at ease and ready for anything he had to throw at her.

Please princess I would never put you in harms way, trust me.   
Always. 

‘So when can I meet him?’ 

‘Eventually I promise O, but not now, it’s too soon we need more time to figure us out.’

‘I understand, now I’ve got one more place I want to stop by, and I think we might be able to find something for you too.’

They ended up at a lingerie store and of course Octavia was determining to have Clarke pick out a sexy number to surprise her mystery man. She was resistant at first, but then she thought about the look on Bellamy’s face if she showed up tonight with a sexy red bra and matching underwear. Octavia dropped her off at her apartment around five o’clock, giving her enough time to get changed and meet up with Bellamy for diner. She changed outfits a few times before settling on simply wearing her trench coat over her underwear. With Bellamy she felt brave, she wanted to be daring and try new things instead of her plain boring usual self. She packed a bag; getting the feeling she was probably going to be staying the night. It felt weird going to his apartment, she had only been there a few times before, always with Octavia of course. When he opened the door to let her in, she had to hold back a laugh, taking in his appearance. He was wearing an apron with the words Mr. good looking is cooking written on it and it was a good thing he was wearing it because it was covered with food stains. 

‘Octavia got it for me last year for Christmas, probably hoping to make me a better cook.’ 

‘And did it work?’

‘You’ll have to be the judge of that.’ She was impressed, he had set the table, pasta was cooking and she could smell the spices coming out from the sauce. ‘Clarke why are you wearing a coat, it’s the middle of summer.’

‘I was cold, I’m lightly dressed underneath it.’ She saw Bellamy eyes widen at her declaration.

‘How lightly dressed?’ he asked slowly approaching her. 

‘You’ll just have to find out for yourself.’ 

‘Fuck Clarke, do you have any idea what you do to me?’ He approached her, predatory like, slowly pulling on her belt when he reached her. He then reached for her buttons, stopping after the first two, which now open revealed her new bra.

‘Bell I would hate to see your food go to waste, maybe we should save this for later.’  
‘It’s probably not even edible, I think we should skip the food and go straight for the dessert.’ She was just about to agree with him when a loud knock at the door interrupted them. Bellamy groaned at the interruption. 

‘That better not be Octavia again, sister or not I’m kicking her out.’ 

‘I’ll be in the room.’ She really hoped that it wasn’t Octavia, but unlike Bellamy it wasn’t because she would be the reason for interrupting once again, but because she didn’t see how Bellamy could explain his way out of why he was cooking. She pressed her ear against the door trying to make out what was going on. She heard Bellamy open the door and ask whoever was standing outside of it what they wanted. 

‘Who the hell are you?’ Clarke recognized the voice immediately, but she couldn’t understand how he managed to track her down here. 

‘You’re knocking on my door shouldn’t I be the one asking that question?’ Bellamy was getting frustrated and the second he figured out that it was Finn standing outside of his door all hell would break loose. She quickly left his room hoping to prevent the situation from getting out of hand. As soon as she was in his line of sight Finn noticed her.

‘Clarke!’ He seemed a little too happy to see her. She took a closer look at him; he looked at little thinner and had dark circles around his eyes, it appears that in the months they had been apart he had not been having the best of times. Bellamy looked back towards her, and he quickly came to stand in from of her, blocking her chest from prying eyes as he buttoned her coat back up. In her haste to get between Bellamy and Finn she had completely forgotten about her state of semi-undress. She looked at Finn over Bellamy’s shoulder to find him glaring at Bellamy. This was not going to end well. 

‘Who the fuck is this guy Clarke and how did he end up here?’ Bellamy was trying to stay calm for her shake and she appreciated it, but she wasn’t sure if it would hold when she told him exactly who this guy was. 

‘Finn.’ She whispered his name; almost hoping it would be too low for Bellamy to hear. But from the way his hands moved from her coat to stand stiffly next to his body in the from of fists, she knew he heard her. 

‘How did you even find me here Finn?’

‘I went to your place, but you were leaving as I arrived so I followed you here. Who’s this guy Clarke and god do I even want to know why your half naked under there.’ She didn’t have time to reply, Bellamy stood in front of her, arm crossed over his chest.

‘You followed her here.’ Bellamy was fuming; even she had to admit that Finn actions were a bit stalkerish. 

‘She wasn’t picking up my calls, Clarke please I need to speak with you.’ Knowing him, he wasn’t going to stop until she agreed, that’s how he got her to agree to a go out on a date with him in the first place, if he was anything it was persistent. 

‘You’ve got five minutes.’ 

‘Alone.’

‘If you think for a second I’m leaving you alone with her your out of your mind.’ The situation was bad, but she couldn’t help but be a little turned on by a jealous Bellamy. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room.

‘Just give me five minutes to see what he wants, you can stay in the living room in case he tries anything.’

‘Clarke after what he did to you, you don’t owe him anything, you should let me kick him out, maybe get a punch or two in.’

‘Bell as much as I would have appreciated that a few days ago honestly I couldn’t care less now. I’m happy with you, and if Finn hadn’t broken my heart we might have never ended up here together. So I can’t bring myself to be angry anymore. If you’re worried about me going back to him, that’s never going to happen, you hear me Bellamy Blake, its you and me from now on, nobody is getting between us.’ She saw the tension leave Bellamy’s body. 

‘Five minutes.’ She kissed him on the check and turned to go face Finn hopefully for the last time. He was standing awkwardly in the doorway; clearly he hadn’t been expected to find her with somebody else.

‘What do you want?’ He gave a wary glance at Bellamy, clearly worried about what he might do if he overheard this conversation.

‘Clarke I’ve missed you.’ She couldn’t believe her ears, she was wondering why he needed to speak with her so desperately but she never suspected that he had wanted to win her back. ‘I broke up with Raven, for real this time, please give me another chance.’

‘Are you serious right now, even if I wasn’t happily involved with someone, why now? Where have you been these past six months? Did it take you that long to figure out you wanted to be with me? Or is it that Raven finally figured out you were a lying cheat and now you’ve come back to try to win me back, because she no longer wants anything to do with you.’ He tried to hide his guilty face, but Clarke knew that look. She couldn’t believe she had ever cared for this man. ‘We’re done, please leave.’   
‘Clarke you can’t be serious, after everything we shared. Is this about this guy, you can’t have been with him for long; he’s clearly just a rebound to get over me. You don’t need that anymore you can come back to me.’

‘We haven’t been together for long, but I feel more for him than I ever felt for you.’ She knew it was a low blow, even if it was the truth, but Finn needed to understand that Bellamy was not a placeholder while she waited for him to come back to her. He was her choice. 

‘Is that why you’re acting like a slut, dressing up for his deranged needs.’ In his anger he forgot to be careful not to speak to loudly and after hearing those hateful words Bellamy quickly returned to her side. 

‘I think it’s time you leave, before I lose control and you end up in the hospital.’

‘Is this what you want Clarke a violent man who doesn’t know or understand you. I’ve know her for more than a year you just met her you can’t possibly make her happy.’

‘I’ve know her for six years, and trust me nobody knows Clarke the way I do, you’re the idiot who was stupid enough lie to her and lose her, now go live with the consequences of your choice.’ Bellamy’s declaration came as a clear shock to Finn, he had hope to shake Bellamy with their past history only to find out she had more history with her new boyfriend. Then she noticed a flash of understanding pass in his eyes. 

‘Your Octavia’s brother.’ 

‘So what if I am?’

‘Clarke you don’t even like him, you told me how annoying he was, what the hell happened?’

‘Things changed, I realized their was a fine line between love and hate, and somehow I ended up on the other side of it.’ She was looking fondly at Bellamy, realizing now just how true that statement was. 

‘Clarke’ Finn reached out for her hand, his last attempt at trying to move her. But Bellamy was having none of that, he intercepted his arm and punched him in the face. ‘Don’t you ever touch her again.’ 

‘Finn just leave, we have nothing left to talk about.’ With his head held low, he got back to his feet and left the apartment. 

‘I’m sorry I lost my patience.’

‘It’s ok Bell, he stepped over the line and you had warned me that their would be trouble if you two over crossed paths. Honestly I’m surprised you resisted so long before losing your temper, I remember when me and Octavia were still in high school you would punch any guy that look at her.’

‘You can’t blame me; Octavia was such a wild child when she was younger. I never understood how the two of you became friends, you were both so different.’

‘That’s probably why we were such good friends, she made me do things I normally never would and I made sure she never did anything too crazy.’ 

‘I was always grateful for that.’

‘We’re you, maybe you should show me just how grateful.’ She barely had time to blink, before Bellamy had torn her coat off her, lust evident in his eyes as he looked over her body. She was definitely glad she had let Octavia convince her to buy this outfit. 

When they finally got around to eating the meal Bellamy had prepared the noodles were over cooked and the sauce slightly burned, but Clarke had never eaten anything better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everybody that has left a kudo, bookmarked or left a comment. It really means a lot when I get feedback from you guys. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

The following Saturday they were all at Octavia’s and Lincoln’s for a movie night; much to the guys dismay Octavia had selected a series of wedding themed movies, for inspiration she claimed. Bellamy knew his little sister; this was just an excuse to get them to watch a bunch of romantic comedies. Lincoln probably also figured as much, but he didn’t mention it so he decided to let his sister have her fun. He could always just pass out and sleep through the movies. He took a spot on the couch, since Clarke was sitting by herself on the lounge chair; he wanted to be as far away from her as possible. It was becoming harder to not touch her when they were around their friends. Small gestures, such as brushing her hair behind her ear when it fell in her eyes or rubbing the back of her hand when she was nervous had become second nature for him, so much so that he was starting to do them unconsciously. 

They took a break from watching the movies to eat diner, Bellamy was siting next to Clarke and he was failing miserably at ignoring the frustration that was radiating off her. She was drumming her fingers against the table; clearly annoyed by the fact that Octavia was trying to set him up.

‘Bell I don’t understand why your refusing, I’m not asking you to marry the girl, just go out on a date with her.’ 

‘I don’t need to be set up, I’ll find someone to bring to your wedding don’t worry.’ He hated to disappoint her, but there was no way he was going out with some girl just to keep up appearances.

‘I know Bell, but I wish you would move one from one night stands and find something real. This girl is really nice and I really think you two would hit it off, you would be perfect for each other.’ 

He didn’t want to bring attention to Clarke, but after Octavia’s words the drumming stopped only to start up again. He couldn’t understand why nobody else was hearing this; maybe it was because he was so attuned to Clarke. He couldn’t stand it anymore, it was clear this conversation was not pleasant for her. He turned towards her, took her hand in his and held it firmly. She looked at him surprised, it was clear she had been unaware of her own tapping. She quickly drew her hand out of his, but continued to stare at him in shock. 

‘Sorry if my touch offends you, but could you please stop that irritating noise.’ He didn’t dare to look back towards Octavia and the rest of their friends. He wasn’t sure whether he had managed to pull off his angry voice, he had faltered a little near the end. 

‘Whatever.’ She got up picking up her plate and headed towards the kitchen, it took everything in him to stay in his seat and not go after her.

‘Jeez Bell, I get it you don’t want to be set up. No need to take it out on poor Clarke. It’s just you haven’t been surrounded by your usual bimbos when we’ve been out, I thought you were ready for something more.’ His head whipped around in astonishment towards his sister, she had noticed, of course she had noticed she was Octavia, she saw he was trying to change. Maybe they could let her know about their relationship now. 

‘Your right O, I do want more.’ He smiled back at her, but before she got her hopes up, he told her he didn’t need his baby sister to find a girl.

‘You do, you need me!’ She yelled back at him as he walked into the kitchen. Clarke was doing her dishes when he came in. 

‘You ok princess?’ She looked up at him, her forehead was scrunched up, she was giving him her confused look. 

‘I didn’t even realize what I was doing until you stopped me.’ 

‘I’m sorry I took you by surprise, it’s just you always do that when you’re angry about something and trying to hide it.’ He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped her in his arms. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘It’s stupid, how can I be jealous of someone you haven’t even met.’ A smile tugged at his lips; he didn’t like seeing Clarke insecure, but he would be lying if he denied that a part of him enjoyed seeing her get jealous over him. Seeing her standing in his sister’s kitchen upset because Octavia had brought up the idea of him going on a date swelled his male pride. 

‘Clarke you know for me there’s only ever been you.’ He had known for years that Clarke was the only woman he had ever met that could hold her own against his stubbornness. Girls were always throwing themselves at him and agreed with whatever he said, they didn’t think for themselves. Clarke was different; she was smart, caring and always up for a fight, and he loved that about her. It wasn’t until he moved back to be close to Octavia that he realized just how deep his feelings for her ran. The more time he spent in her company the more he realized that his attraction to her was more than physical, but out of respect for his sister he keep his distances, until that night at the bar. He can still remember the feeling of her pressed against him as she asked him to kiss her. He knew from the moment their lips touched that he wouldn’t be able to stay away from her. 

She raised her eye brown at him. 

‘Well yes there’s been other women, but you’re the only one that makes me want to stay. I’ve never been in a relationship before this; never felt the need to be with someone beyond a night of pleasure. But you, I just can’t seem to get enough of, I miss you when I’m at work and can’t wait to get home to you. You make me want to be more, be better.’

‘You don’t need to change Bellamy I love you just the way you are.’ She loved him. Clarke was gaping at him wide eyed, probably realizing what she just said. She was scared, he wasn’t sure of what, but it was obvious on her face she was scared. 

‘I didn’t hear anything, Clarke if that’s what you want I didn’t hear anything.’ He loved her too, and he wanted to tell her, but if she wasn’t ready for so much so soon he risked loosing her. How ironic that after spending so many years not wanting to get seriously involved, he ended up being the one that had to prevent Clarke from running and giving into her fears. 

‘No, Bell, I don’t want you to forget about it. I meant it, I love you Bellamy Blake.’ 

‘And I love you Clarke Griffin.’ In that moment he forgot about everything; where they were and who was in the next room, all he saw was Clarke. He didn’t think it was possible to be this happy; he wrapped Clarke in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. They remained in their bubble of bliss until someone behind them gasped. When he pulled away from Clarke, she gulped, god he hoped it wasn’t Octavia. He turned around to find a very surprised Jasper staring back at them. Before Jasper could say anything, Bellamy rushed to his side and placed his hand on his mouth and dragged him further into the room. 

‘Jasper I’m going to remove my hand, if you scream I will cause you pain.’ He nodded frantically, his eyes moving back and forth between Clarke and I.

‘What’s going on in the kitchen?’ Octavia yelled from the other room. ‘Jasper did you check on them, are they still alive?’ He hadn’t realized how long they had been away from the others; with their track record it wasn’t surprising that they had sent someone to make sure they weren’t killing each other. Octavia’s outburst seemed to bring Jasper back to his senses, and even if Bellamy had tried never could he have predicted what Jasper would do next. Jasper, scrawniest boy Bellamy has ever meet, punched him in the face. Bellamy fell to the floor not because of the strength of the hit, but because of the shock. 

‘How dare you fool around with Clarke, she’s not one of your bimbos. If you ruin her chances with the guy she just met Octavia’s going to crucify you.’ Bellamy was conflicted, on one hand he really didn’t like to be hit and wanted to react appropriately, but on the other hand Jasper was acting in what he thought was Clarke’s best interest. He couldn’t find it in himself to fault Jasper for wanting to protect his friend, because god knows he would do much worst to anybody who would hurt his princess. 

Jasper was on his way out of the kitchen, presumably to tell Octavia how horrible of a person he was. Clarke grabbed onto his arm, as he finally got back on his feet. 

‘Jasper wait, it’s not what you think.’

‘You mean I didn’t just see Bellamy with his tongue down your throat, a sight I have seen more times then I would like. Clarke you know how he threats women, you deserve better. I know what happened with Finn hurt you, but this isn’t the answer.’ If even goofy Jasper, who on most days looked up to Bellamy, disapproved of them he didn’t see how his sister would ever forgive him for getting involved with Clarke. He had promised Clarke that he wouldn’t let their relationship get between her and his sister, he really hoped when the truth came out that Octavia’s anger would be directed towards him and spare Clarke. 

Clarke was arguing with Jasper, trying to get him to understand that he was more, that they were more. However, Jasper keep shaking his head, as if the simple notion that he could be serious with a girl was impossible for him to compute. 

‘I love her.’ Clarke and Jasper both turned to look at him. ‘Jasper I know how I’ve acted around girls in the past, I understand that you don’t trust me with Clarke, but this isn’t a fling.’ Jasper pondered his words for a few seconds.

‘Wait, if this is more than a fling, what about the guy Octavia caught in your apartment.’ Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other; he wondered how long it would take Jasper to figure it out. 

‘Holy shit, the guy in the shower was you. You’ve been sneaking around for weeks, how in the hell have we missed that.’ 

‘It hasn’t been easy.’ Clarke said as she wrapped her arms around him. Guess he wasn’t the only one that was finding it more and more difficult to stay away. 

‘You’re really serious about her?’

‘I am.’

‘Fine I’ll resist the urge to punch you again.’

‘Jasper I’m warning you right now, that’s the only hit you get.’ 

‘Fair enough, so should we go tell Octavia?’ They shared a look, a look Jasper figured out right away. ‘No, no, no you cannot ask me to keep this a secret.’ 

‘Jasper please, just look at how you reacted, we need more time to prepare her for this.’

‘Bellamy no amount of time is going to be enough to prepare her. She’s your sister, she’ll eventually understand.’ He was trying to sound supportive, but the look on his face told him he very much doubted that would happen.

‘Jasper please, just give us a week.’ He looked at Clarke dumbfounded, she couldn’t be serious they needed more than a week. 

‘Fine, one week, but if you haven’t said anything by next week I can’t be held responsible for my actions.’ He held his hands up in the air as he backed away out of the kitchen. Bellamy wanted to stop him, say they needed more along the lines of an entire year before they came clean, but as he was about to follow Jasper out Lincoln appeared.

‘They’re in one piece O, you can stop worrying.’ Lincoln eyed both of them, probably trying to figure out why they were still in the kitchen, together. 

Clarke shrugged at his silent question, and walked back into the living room. That was it, they had a deadline, his peaceful time with Clarke was soon going to come to an end. Cause as soon as Octavia found out, no matter her reaction one thing was for sure, everything would change. 

As he walked out of the kitchen to join the others, he saw they had all taken a place around the TV ready to resume their movie night. The only spot left was on the couch next to Clarke; he saw Jasper smirking and figured he had something to do with this arrangement. Resigned he made his way to her, fully aware that siting next to Clarke without being able to touch her was going to be torture. Especially now, knowing she loved him back. How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself when all he wanted to do was hold her and listen to the steady beat of her heart. 

‘You feeling alright Bell, you look a little pale?’

‘I’m fine O, just start the movie.’

‘I’m sorry about earlier, I won’t bring up your dating habits anymore.’ 

‘Thanks, I know you mean well, but trust me I’m working on it.’ She smiled brightly at him; he only hoped that the smile would remain next week when they dropped this bomb on her. 

Halfway through the movie Bridesmaid, which Bellamy found surprisingly funny, Clarke fell asleep. Her head was resting against his shoulder and her hand found its way on his thigh. Bellamy was trying to concentrate on the movie, but Clarke made that impossible as she leaned further into him causing her hand to shift near is lower region. He shouldn’t have been surprised, this is how she fell asleep most nights, except normally they were alone and he was free to let his hands roam freely over her body. He successfully managed to remove her hand, just as Jasper commented on their position.

‘Ah don’t the two of you look cozy.’ He gave him a death glare for bringing the attention to them. Bellamy suspected he was trying to get them caught, without flat out telling Octavia the truth. He was going to have to talk to him or he had a feeling they wouldn’t make it to next Saturday before their secret relationship was discovered. He was about to push Clarke away from him, when Octavia intervened. 

‘Can’t you just let her sleep Bell?’ He tried his best to hide his excitement with a disgusted face. ‘She’s been feeling pretty tired lately.’ Clarke hadn’t mentioned anything to him; was she overworked he wondered knowing how demanding her job at the hospital could be. ‘She’s been too busy falling in love.’ He hadn’t heard her shriek in excitement, like that, in a long time. 

‘What have you heard? You holding out on us O.’ Monty was clearly intrigued, Lincoln took the interruption as his cue to leave and get more popcorn and Jasper was, of course, smirking at him. 

‘She still hasn’t admitted anything, but I can tell. Whenever I do manage to get information out of her, about this new guy, she looks completely enamoured. Plus, apparently they can’t keep their hands off each other.’ 

‘I can attest to that.’ As soon as the words were out of Jasper mouth he seemed to realize his mistake.

‘Talk now!’ Bellamy was pleading with his eyes for Jasper to keep his promise. 

‘It’s nothing, I stopped by Clarke’s last week and saw a man leaving her apartment, and well they were all over each other.’

‘Holy shit, why didn’t you say anything, what does he look like? Is it someone we know? I’m sure that’s why she’s being so mysterious about him, I just can’t figure out who it could be.’ Bellamy cringed his sister was way to smart for her own good. 

Jasper stumbled on his words, but he managed to explain that he hadn’t gotten a good look at the guy. That he had felt so bad for intruding that he decided to act as if he hadn’t seen anything. Octavia was a little upset with him for not telling her, but she believed that this was the extent of his knowledge. 

He was glad that Clarke was still asleep; the confrontation with Jasper earlier was probably more than enough to freak her out for one night. He looked down at her, worried. The evening had been high on emotions; he hoped she wasn’t too overwhelmed. Octavia must have noticed his attention return to Clarke.

‘Bellamy Blake don’t you dare wake her up; she needs her strength for tomorrow. She turned me down for a shopping trip, so she’s probably meeting up with her mystery guy. Maybe I should follow her and catch a glimpse of the guy.’

‘Octavia you cannot stalk you’re best friend, wait until she’s ready.’ Jasper was visibly trying to atone for his earlier misshape. 

‘I would hate to make things easier for Clarke, but I have to agree with Jasper.’ He really hoped his sister would dropped this idea, if he only had one more week with Clarke, before they told everyone the truth, he didn’t want to be always looking over his shoulder.

‘You guys are no fun.’

‘I might not be fun, but I’ll let your friend use me as a pillow.’

‘Thanks Bell, you’ve really been trying with Clarke lately I really appreciate it.’ 

‘No secret spy mission.’

‘I promise.’

He believed her, but on the way to his place he let Clarke in on the conversation that happened while she was asleep. She couldn’t believe nobody was asking them about how weird they’d been acting lately. He figured years of them acting like enemies was enough to have them all convinced that they couldn’t be anything else. 

With that out of the way, Bellamy and Clarke could turn their attention to a more pleasant topic of conversation, such as the fact that tonight they had both admitted to being in love with each other. He knew they had important things to discuss, such as the implication these feelings meant for their relationship, but for now he just wanted to be with her and show her how much he cared about her.

Saturday came around again, much too soon for his taste. He was currently siting in Clarke’s apartment waiting for Octavia. Clarke had called her in the morning to set up a time for her to meet her mystery man. His heart was pounding in his chest, he couldn’t remember ever being this nervous. They had discussed this very moment multiple times during the week. He wanted to make sure Clarke would let go of her fears and that regardless of what Octavia said she would stand by his side. Part of him was nervous that Octavia’s disapproval would chase her away, but every time his doubts had appeared during the past week Clarke had reassured him that nothing could tear her apart from him. 

There was a knock at the door. Clarke gave him a reassuring look, one he returned, he was telling her with his eyes that they would be ok. No matter what happened, together, they could do anything. 

‘Clarke, I’m so excited, his he here yet?’

‘In the living room.’ When Octavia came into the room, she paused when she noticed him standing there.

‘Bell what are you doing here? Where’s Clarke’s mystery man?’

‘He’s right here O, I’m the one that you almost caught in the shower.’ Octavia dropped the coffee she was holding in her right hand. Her features went from excitement, to shock only to finally turn into anger. 

‘Bellamy how could you.’ The disappointment is her voice was expected, but it didn’t hurt any less knowing that his sister was angered and disappointed by the idea of him and Clarke together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally chapter 5; sorry for making you wait so long after ending it with a cliffhanger. The chapter is in Clarke’s perspective, so I started back from the night they declared their feelings, some parts might be a little repetitive. But I felt we needed to get into Clarke’s head to see what she was feeling.

She loved him, she hadn’t meant to say anything, hell she hadn’t even admitted it to herself yet. However, in that moment it seemed like the most naturally thing in the world, of course Bellamy sensing her panic had been all but willing to pretend it hadn’t happened. She didn’t want to do that, yes she was scared, putting your heart out there is always a little scary. But she knew Bellamy he wouldn’t do anything to harm her. Plus she could see it in his eyes, he loved her back it was obvious, but hearing him say it back was music to her ears. 

She was so happy in that moment that everything else faded away. There was only her and Bellamy in the world. The way he was kissing her, she never wanted this moment to stop. Unfortunately a very surprised Jasper interrupted them. They had managed to convince him to hold his tongue for at least a week, giving them time before they had to face Octavia. Jasper had been incredibly brave in trying to defend her honour, and she was proud to count him among her friends. Luckily Bellamy had managed to keep his cool and not retaliate. 

During the following week, they had talked about their relationship in great length. Now that they had declared their feelings for each other it was clear that they were in this for the long haul. That didn’t mean all her insecurities were gone, she was still pretty terrified of how Octavia was going to react. The fear of losing her long-standing friendship was terrifying. She knew this made Bellamy nervous; she tried her best to reassure him that no matter what she would stay with him. The Friday night before they were going to tell Octavia everything he was restless. 

‘Bell wake up, your having a nightmare.’ After calling his name a few times he finally woke up, covered in sweat and gasping for air. ‘Are you ok? You were having a nightmare.’

‘I’m fine.’ 

‘Do you remember what it was about?’ She could tell that he was reluctant to share the content of his nightmare with her; she could only guess that she was probably the cause.

‘Was it about me?’

‘Clarke.’

‘We’re in this together, if I can get over my fears of getting hurt, you have to stop being afraid that I’m going to leave, you have to trust me. What was the dream about?’

‘We were telling Octavia about us and she was angry, she gave you an ultimatum your friendship or us. You walked away from me and there was nothing I could do to stop you. Octavia kept telling you that I wasn’t good enough for you and that you deserved better.’

‘It’s ok Bell it was just a dream.’

‘I don’t know Clarke, maybe you do deserve better. I told you I would protect your friendship with O, but honestly I don’t know if I can even do that anymore. I don’t think I have the strength to let you go, even if it causes damaged to your friendship. I’ve always been a selfish bastard, I can’t be without you.’

‘Bell, I don’t need you to protect me. Octavia will understand, even if she angry at first she will get over it. I know you’re worried, but trust in your sister do you really think she would tear us apart knowing how happy we make each other. I’m not going to run Bell, I’m staying by your side no matter what, please believe in me, just as I believe in you. You’re my home now, why would I ever want to leave.’

‘I love you so much princess.’

‘So do I Bellamy, we’re going to be ok.’ He held her for the rest of the night; securely wrapped around him as if he was afraid she would disappear. When the first rays of sunlight came through her bedroom window, she knew it was time to get up and call Octavia over. Her hands were trembling as she dialled her number. It was still early, but she needed to get this over with, for her and Bellamy’s sake they needed to stop hiding. 

‘Clarke, what’s wrong? Why are you calling so early on a Saturday morning?’ She chuckled a little at the role reversal, Octavia was normally the early bird bothering Clarke early in the morning to go shopping or just hang out. She really hoped that would continue in the future. 

‘Well I have this very attractive man in my apartment that I would like you to come over and meet.’ All she could hear for the next minute was Octavia screaming her lungs out, and waking Lincoln in the process. She could hear him groaning in the background. 

‘For real, I was beginning to think you were never going to let me see him. I’ll be over soon, don’t you dare let him leave. I’m so excited.’ 

‘O, I really hope you’re going to like him.’

‘I’m sure I will, how could I not approve of the guy who finally made you forget Finn. I’m hanging up now, I’ve got to find the perfect outfit.’

‘You’re telling me you don’t already have an outfit prepared for meeting your best friend’s new boyfriend?’

‘You’re right, I might already have something in mind. You know me so well my dear best friend. I’ll see you both in a few.’ She did know her, and she firmly believed that everything would work out. Octavia had a huge heart she would accept them, she had to. 

Once she hanged up the phone, she returned next to Bellamy to wake him up and let him know his sister was on her way.

‘She’s coming now, why didn’t you wake me up before calling her?’

‘Your nervous enough as it is, I figured it was better this way, now go get dressed. Welcoming her in your boxers is not going to help our case.’ True to her word, it hadn’t taken Octavia very long to show up and knock at her door. She gave Bellamy a reassuring look, before leaving him in the living room to go answer.   
'Clarke, I'm so excited, his he here yet?'  
'In the living room.' When she finally saw Bellamy, she appeared confused, not understanding why her brother was there.   
'Bell what are you doing here? Where's Clarke's mystery man?'  
'He's right here O, I'm the one that you almost caught in the shower.' Octavia’s back was to Clarke so she couldn’t see her reaction to Bellamy’s words, but the coffee spilled all over her floor was impossible to miss.   
'Bellamy how could you.' Octavia’s words broke Clarke’s heart a little, she knew how hard Bellamy had worked to show his sister how much he had changed over the past month, and to hear her so disappointed was heartbreaking.   
‘You promised you wouldn’t ever hook up with my friends, I trusted you. How could you? Clarke was vulnerable I warned you someone had just broken her heart. And what does my big brother do, he takes advantage of her pain and sleeps with her. She’s my best friend, Bell, how am I supposed to face her now, after what you did to her.’ Clarke was stunned all this time she had been so worried about the consequences hers and Bellamy’s relationship was going to have on her friendship with Octavia that she never considered the impact it would have on Bellamy’s relationship with his little sister. She had to intervene, she needed to make Octavia understand that they were more than that, Bellamy had never taken advantage of her, instead he had healed her and made her realise she was worth more than the way Finn had treated her. 

‘O, wait your jumping to conclusions, just take a seat and we can talk about this.’

‘Don’t worry Clarke, I don’t blame you for any of this. I know my brother simply can’t help himself.’ Bellamy wasn’t even looking at his sister, his head bowed down in shame.

‘Stop O, please your hurting him.’

‘He deserves it!’

‘No he doesn’t, it was me I started it. I asked him to kiss me that night at the bar, he offered to drive me home, and I invited him to stay over. It wasn’t him, it was me, hate me.’ Her outburst finally got both Blake’s attention. 

‘I don’t understand, you hate him, why? Is it because your still in pain from what happened with Finn, even if you are sleeping around is not the solution. You can’t become like my brother, moving from one person to the next, because your afraid to get hurt again.’

‘I know, O, I don’t plan on living like that. You’re misunderstanding the situation. Just think back on everything I told you about the guy I was seeing. That day, it wasn’t a one time thing, I’m in love with him.’ Bellamy finally found his voice, he moved next to Clarke, wrapping his left arm around her waist. 

‘You said it herself O you’ve noticed it; she’s too busy failing in love, your words. You’ve noticed me change as well, don’t pretend you didn’t. I told you I wanted more, I’m ready for a relationship. I love her, I’m not fooling around or playing with her heart, I wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt her.’ 

‘Wait what? You hate each other, how did this happen?’ Octavia’s steps faltered, and Bellamy reached out to catch her. 

‘Don’t touch me, I haven’t decided if I’m forgiving you for this.’

‘Fine, but please sit down we’ll tell you everything.’ She nodded and sat down, not saying a word. Bellamy took it as a sign that she was ready to listen to them. In order for her to understand he started his story from the first moment he had meet Clarke. Clarke had already heard all of this, but she still couldn’t get over how long he had felt something for her. If only she had known sooner, maybe she could have avoided the whole Finn situation. No, she couldn’t dwell on the past, they might not have worked together before, but now they were both ready to be together. Octavia was also stunned to hear that her brother had been attracted to her friend since back when she was still in high school. He moved on to describe how it felt to be reunited, on a more permanent basis, with Clarke when he moved back. How he got to know her, and how he eventually realized his feelings for her where deeper than he had ever known. 

‘I didn’t set out to sleep with her, I swear O. I had always intended to keep the promise I made you that I wouldn’t make a move on your friends. But when she asked me to kiss her, I don’t think any force on earth could have pulled me away.’ 

‘You really do love her?’ Octavia was calm when she started questioning Bellamy. This had to be a good sign. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘What about you Clarke, are you using him to get over Finn?’ She was shocked Octavia would even suggest this, but she was probably just looking out for her brother. If this was a rebound for her, Bellamy would be the one to end up hurt. This proved that no matter how angry she was with her brother, she would always look out for him. 

‘No I’m not using him. The way I felt about Finn doesn’t even come close to what I feel for Bellamy. He makes me feel alive and loved in a way Finn never could.’

‘I see. Why keep it hidden for so long?’ 

‘That was my fault, I was afraid you would hate me when I told you I slept with your brother.’

‘It’s not just her; I wanted to show you I could change and stop chasing after women. I wanted to prove to you I could be a man who deserved to be with Clarke. I know how important she is to you O.’

‘Well I can tell you I would have never expect this, Bell I didn’t think you were that great of an actor, but seeing how you kept your feelings hidden for so long you deserve an Oscar.’

‘Do you hate us?’ Clarke couldn’t help herself she needed to know. Despite Octavia calm demeanour it didn’t mean she was ready to accept them completely. 

‘How could I hate my best friend and brother, it’s just so much information to take in at once. If you’re truly happy I won’t be the one to stand in your way.’ Both her and Bellamy let out a breath of relief at the news. ‘But Bellamy Blake if you go back to your old ways and hurt her you will have to answer to me, same goes for you Clarke if you hurt my brother I won’t stand still.’ They both nodded, showing they understood Octavia’s threat. 

‘Now that this nasty business is out of the way, I want to know everything. We should probably call the others to share in the good news. It’s not everyday my womanizing brother gets tied down by a woman.’ Clarke couldn’t help but laugh glad her friend was back. She had never seen her so angry before, and had been worried for a minute or two she would have to pick between the two Blake siblings. 

A few hours later, the gang had decided to meet up at the diner down the street. Octavia had kidnapped Clarke for the morning, saying she needed to have a girl talk with her. Before they left she warned Bellamy that he was not getting away so easily and they were going to, eventually, have a serious conversation. Bellamy didn’t seem to mind so much, as soon as Octavia had officially accept them, he looked like someone had lifted the weight of the world off his shoulders. 

‘I understand now why you refused to talk about your new sex life.’

‘I figured once we told you about us you would appreciate not knowing the details. I will say that he loved the little red number you helped me pick out.’

‘No no no, I don’t want to hear that.’ Clarke was smiling remembering that night; she figured it was best not to mention that the outfit hadn’t survived their night together. Ripped to pieces by an overzealous Bellamy. 

‘You both look very happy, I don’t think I could have picked a better person for my brother.’ They truly had Octavia’s support now that she knew that they were serious about each other. Clarke knew she shouldn’t shake things up by asking about Octavia’s initially anger at the idea of them being together, but she needed to know.

‘Then why were you so angry when you found out my mystery man was Bellamy.’

‘I knew you had feelings for your new boyfriend, and I was afraid Bellamy was just using you for sex. It’s not like it would have been the first time, I was angry for you. God I feel terrible about it now, he looked so shameful when I confronted him.’

‘He understands O, that’s why he tried so hard to show you he changed.’

‘In that moment I couldn’t even think of that, I was angry for you. For what you had suffered with Finn and the possibility that Bellamy would break your heart again.’ 

‘You’re a really good friend O. Are you really ok with us being together?’

‘Yes, of course I am. But I can’t guarantee the guys won’t try to cause Bellamy physical pain when they find out the truth.’

‘You don’t have to tell me, Jasper punched him in the face when he caught us kissing.’ 

‘JASPER KNEW AND HE DIDN’T TELL ME, THAT BOY IS SO DEAD.’ Shit, Clarke felt terrible for letting that little bit of information slip out, especially since Jasper had keep his word and given them a week to tell Octavia. Oh well, their was nothing she could do at this point.

As soon as they made it to the diner, Octavia was all over Jasper.

‘How could you not say anything, he’s my brother. I believed your story about catching them in front of her apartment I’m such a fool.’ Octavia was hitting him over the head with the menu, making him promise never to keep anything from her again. Jasper was quick to agree to her terms to make the violence stop. 

‘I always knew.’ Monty had taken advantage of the distraction to walk up to Clarke.

‘About what?’

‘Bellamy, I’m not as outspoken as Jasper and Octavia so sometimes I fade in the background, which is fine with me, but in those moments when nobody pays attention to me I get to observe. And over the past months I’ve seen that boy look at you more than a few times. Then you started looking back at him with this look in your eyes, this was around the time this mystery man became Octavia’s favourite topic of conversation, it didn’t take me long to put the pieces together.’

‘Why didn’t you say anything?’

‘I figured when you were ready to talk you would. I’m just glad your happy again, we were all pretty worried for a while that Finn had fucked you over so much that you wouldn’t ever let anyone else in.’

‘I’ve never felt so loved in my entire life. The way he looks at me, its terrifying and thrilling all at once.’

‘I can tell.’

‘You know he punched Finn.’

‘What!?’ Octavia had apparently stopped hitting Jasper just in time to catch the end of that sentence. ‘How the hell did that happen?’ 

Clarke recounted how Finn had followed her all the way to Bellamy’s place; the disgust on her friends’ faces was evident. They were probably all wondering how she could have ever fallen for such an idiot. She wondered the same for a long time, but now she was too happy to care. They couldn’t believe Finn’s audacity at trying to get back with her, after everything he did. And finally she got to the best part, seeing Bellamy punch him while defending her honour. They were all cheering when Bellamy walked into the diner. He was greeted with a round of applause. Lunch went well, now that the news was out in the open, her and Bellamy could touch and kiss in front of everybody. Their friends pretended to be annoyed and disgusted by their display of affection, but she could see from their corner of her eye that they were all smiling. The day had gone better than plan, and she couldn’t be happier. 

They were back at Bellamy’s place for a relaxing evening; Octavia had drained them completely for one day. 

‘So now that Octavia knows, I can officially ask you to be my date for the wedding.’

‘Nothing would make me happier.’ Bellamy leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. 

‘When she started yelling at me this morning, I thought I was going to lose you. When you stood up for me, you made me so happy.’

‘I told you Bell, I’m not going anywhere, of course I would defend you. I felt so bad, some of the things she was telling you were incredibly hurtful.’

‘I deserved most of them, the way I’ve treated women in the past I understand why she was being protective of you.’

‘But that’s all in the past, now we can move past it, together.’ 

‘Together.’ Bellamy whispered in her ear leaving a trail of kissed down her neck. His phone started to ring, but they both ignored it too caught up in each other.

‘Bellamy it’s John Murphy your landlord; the building is having issues with the water again. Nothing I can do about it at the moment, I’m just giving you a heads up because I don’t want to be bothered with complaints.’ 

‘Shit again, guess I’ll be staying at your place.’

‘Not that I’m complaining, but doesn’t this happen all the time. Maybe you should look for another place.’

‘I know, the landlord sucks and always takes forever to fix stuff; I actually don’t think he cares. But this was the only place available near both O and work.’

‘How about my place, it’s close to both, isn’t it?’

‘It is, what’s your point.’

‘My point is that maybe you could move in, I mean I’m sure with the issues you’ve been having that you could find a way to break the lease, just have Octavia show up and speak in her legal jargon that should scare your landlord into letting you go and well that way we wouldn’t have to go back and forth all the time, not that I mind but it would just make more sense if you just moved in.’ She knew she was babbling, but she always did when she was nervous, and asking your boyfriend you’ve only been with for a month to move in with you seemed like a good reason to be nervous. She couldn’t get over how spontaneous she was with Bellamy; she just couldn’t seem to help herself. When she was around him, everything just seemed so clear, she didn’t need to overthink everything, she just acted. 

Bellamy didn’t say anything, but rather kissed her, one of his it’s the end of the world kiss so I’m going to kiss you like there’s no tomorrow. When they finally broke apart he was grinning at her, like she had just made him the happiest man on earth, and she understood because if he said yes he would make her the happiest women in the world.

‘Nothing and I mean nothing would make me happier; the days I don’t stay over are so lonely. Waking up without you in my arms is the worst feeling in the world. But Clarke I need you to be sure that this is what you want, that you’re not doing this just because you want to get me out of this dump.’

‘I feel the same Bell, waking up without you sucks, I miss you when you’re not around, please this would make me happy. I know it’s fast and that we haven’t been together for that long, but when you know its right why wait.’ 

‘Ok.’

‘Ok, we moving in together.’ They sat there just gazing into each other’s eyes, perfectly content to just be together. This was indeed a day to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reviews for the last chapter were amazing, thank you so much! I hope most of you will be satisfied with Octavia’s reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so turns out you're getting an extra chapter. This one was meant to be the last one, but it kind of took on a life of its own and turned out completely different than what I had originally intended.

Octavia was very concerned when he announced that not only was he moving in with Clarke, but that he was also going to sell most of his furniture.

'I get that you guys are in love, but this is so sudden, what happens if you break up? You'll be out of a place to live and with no furniture to your name.'

'Well I guess I'll just have to make sure we don't break up.'

'Bell I'm being serious. I'm really happy for both of you, and yes your place is a dump and I understand why you want to move out, but you've only been together for a month. Let's be honest this is your first serious relationship there is a real possibility that you'll screw it up.'

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, it really means a lot coming from my little sister.' He wasn't really mad at Octavia for voicing her concerns; in truth the same worries had plagued him ever since Clarke had asked him to move in. He still couldn't believe she had made that offer, that she wanted to wake up next to him everyday. It was thrilling to know that someone cared so much about him that they were willing to put up with his bad moods and fits of anger. Octavia had to love him, she was his sister, but Clarke chose him. As exciting as this new step was, it was also terrifying. Things between him and Clarke were going so well, but if they fought he could just go back to his place to cool down, and considering their track record they were bound to fight every once in awhile. By moving in with Clarke it meant that he no longer had a place to escape too. He was afraid, just like Octavia pointed out, that he would mess things up in a fit of anger. He wasn't the easiest person to be around all the time, as Octavia loved to point out. He was taking a risk by moving in with Clarke; there was a chance that living together would lead them to discover that they didn't match up. However, it was a risk he was more than willing to take and he had faith they would be ok.

Bellamy suspected that he wasn't the first person Octavia was having this conversation with. Clarke had suggested, just yesterday, that he rent a storage space for his stuff instead of selling it off.

'Why?' He asked her, wanting to understand where her sudden reservations where coming from.

'Just in case.' She was nervous bringing this up; gone was the confident Clarke that had asked him to move in together sure of her feelings. It was his turn to show her he had faith in them.

'I don't need a plan B Clarke. I believe in us.'

He had suspected at the time that someone had been putting doubts in her mind; speaking with Octavia his suspicions were confirmed.

'O, did you bring this up with Clarke?' The look of guilt in her eyes was enough to confirm his thoughts. 'Why, after saying you were happy for us, are you trying to cause trouble?'

'I'm not Bell I swear; I'm just worried about the two of you. I don't even have words to describe how thrilled I am that you're finally in a committed relationship, and with Clarke of all people. If you guys get married, she'll officially be part of our family. She loves Lincoln like a brother, and she's always been there for me. I can already picture the amazing family holidays were going to have.'

'Then, why?'

'I just want you guys to be cautious. I'm afraid that if you rush too much, you'll mess up a good thing. I'm just trying to look out for both of you.' He couldn't help but laugh, after years of telling her she was always rushing into relationships without thinking; it was her turn to look out for him.

'You're turning into me, an overbearing sibling.'

'Well I did have a pretty good teacher in that department.'

'All your life I've been looking out for you and telling you that nobody was good enough for you. Most of the time you took my advice, but remember what your reply when I said you were moving too quickly with Lincoln.' Recognition crossed Octavia's eyes as she realized what he was getting at.

'I said to trust me, that he was different and that I knew everything was going to work out. You feel the same way about you and Clarke, don't you?'

'Yes.'

'We got pretty lucky didn't we?'

'Yes we did, and you're right the Christmas Holidays are going to be incredible from now on, just wait until we have kids running around.' He smirked at the shock look that appeared on Octavia's face, he rushed out of her apartment before she had time to comment. The image of Clarke pregnant suddenly invaded his mind, and he couldn't stop the huge smile the spread across his face.

-:-

It had been six months since Bellamy and Clarke officially started dating, and four since the big move and he couldn't be happier. Their relationship had flourished over the past few months, but that didn't mean that everything was always perfect. They still butted heads from time to time; it was unavoidable with two strong willed people such as themselves living under the same roof. Their arguments were mostly harmless and would often end in the most pleasant of ways. Clarke always got turned on anytime they were debating; she claimed it was because he always looked strong and intimidating whenever he was passionately arguing something. Their first big fight however was not a pleasant one. It happened one night as they were out at the bar with their friends.

He hadn't seen her coming, he was at the bar getting a drink for Clarke, when he felt someone grab his arm from behind and turn him around. He barely had time to register what was happening when lips came down on his own. The kiss only lasted a second, but that's all it took for the evening to take a turn for the worst. Clarke had witnessed the encounter and before he had time to reach her, she made a run for the door. Not taking the time to deal with the drunk girl throwing herself at him, he rushed after her.

As he searched for her his anger at himself grew. He was mad at himself for allowing such a thing to happen; he should have noticed the girl earlier and been quick enough to prevent her from dirtying his mouth with her kiss. Part of him was also frustrated at Clarke for walking out. How could she think, even for a second, that he would ever be interested in kissing anyone but her. When he finally found her, she was huddled up in a ball next to her car gasping for breath.

'Clarke' He tried to make his voice sound as gentle as possible, as if trying to lure a caged animal.

'Stay away, how could you kiss her?'

'Clarke be reasonable, I pushed her away as soon as I felt her lips on mine. It's not like I was seeking out her attention.'

'Be reasonable, I catch you making out with some girl and I'm the one that needs to be reasonable. It's clear that you've finally come to your senses and that I'm no longer enough for you.' He had seen Clarke angry before this was different. She wasn't even looking at him, she was looking through him, as if she was caught up in her own head and didn't realize that he was really standing next to her.

'What the hell Clarke, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? How can you think that I would ever want somebody else? Don't you trust me? Don't you know how much I love you?'

His words finally brought her out of whatever trance she seemed to be in. She tried to stand up, but her steps faltered. Bellamy couldn't help but feel that her reaction to the kiss, no matter how drunk she was, hid a lack of trust towards him. Seeing the state she was in Bellamy knew it would be impossible to get to the bottom of why she was acting this way until morning. She didn't resist as he guided her into the car. He texted his sister to let her know they were leaving early and drove home. Clarke fell asleep in the car and didn't wake up until the next morning. He had spent the entire night replaying what had happened and with every passing minute his anger grew. He was mad at her for even considering he could cheat on her, and he wanted an explanation as to why she was so untrusting towards him when he had never given her a reason to doubt his love for her.

As soon as Clarke woke up, her attitude was different than from the previous night. She was ashamed of her behavior, and she tried to apologize to him. Claiming alcohol mixed with bad memories from her time with Finn had lead her to act on instinct. She tried the convince him that it wasn't about him, that she trusted and loved him completely. But he was so angry by that point that he wasn't even listening, for him last night had exposed what he had always been afraid of, that his past would come back to haunt him. That no matter what Clarke said she would never fully trust him because of his past indiscretions.

'I guess poor little old me could never quite measure up to Clarke Griffin. I didn't do anything wrong but you still judged me without even asking what had happened.' He could feel his blood boiling with anger, did he not have the right to be happy despite his past behavior. He couldn't believe he was foolish enough to think for a moment he had a chance with Clarke.

'Bell it's not like that.'

'I don't want to hear it. How can we be together, if you can't even trust me.' He needed air, needed time to think. Clarke tried to hold him back as he left the apartment, but he pushed her away. He knew if he stayed he would end up saying something he would dearly regret. So he ended up walking all the way to Monty and Jasper's, maybe they could help him make sense of what had happened last night.

None of their friends had witnessed the kiss, so they were both pretty surprised when Bellamy recounted the events that had lead him to seek them out so early in the morning. When he was done, Monty and Jasper shared a look, making it obvious they knew something.

'We ran into Finn last week.' The we must have included Clarke; she hadn't mentioned anything to him. 'He asked Clarke if she was still involved with you, and she happily confirmed that the two of you were still together and were actually living together.'

'I don't understand how this has anything to do with last night.'

'Finn told Clarke that he had seen you with a girl, that you were kissing.' He knew he should have punched him more than once last time, this guy needed to be taught a serious lesson. Everywhere he went he created trouble.

'What!? That's completely ridiculous, I would never do anything like that to Clarke, guys you have to believe me. I may have been know for only having one night stands back in the day, but I'm not as stupid as Finn. I know how great Clarke is and I would never put what we have together in jeopardy just for a fling.'

'We know Bellamy, and Clarke didn't believe a word he said. I'm pretty sure she would have punched him for saying anything derogatory towards you, but with us there she tried her best to remain composed and not cause a scene.

'If she believed me, then why?'

'Well I don't know for sure, because I didn't see the kiss. But the girl that was standing at the bar when you suddenly rushed out looked exactly like the girl Finn accused you of being involved with.'

'That doesn't make any sense; I had never seen that girl before yesterday.'

'Yes that it quite the coincidence.'

'What are you thinking Monty?'

'I'm thinking you need to go back to your place and work this out with Clarke, or I'm afraid Finn might end up getting what he wants.' Finn, if he hated him before there was no words to describe how much he wanted to cause him bodily harm right now. Finn was hurting Clarke again, but the worst part was that this time he had played a role in causing her pain. He had let his temper get the better of him. Clarke would never believe that he would cheat on her, but with Finn feeding her lies and seeing him being kissed by that girl, anybody would make assumptions no matter how much they loved or trusted the other. This morning he was accusing her of not trusting him, when he was doing the same thing to her. Instead of listening to her apology and believing her when she said alcohol had played a role in clouding her mind, he had ran away from her. He had believed she was trying to use her drunken state as an excuse for her behavior, but he should have realized that it was the truth; rational Clarke would have figured out something didn't add up.

When he returned to their apartment, he found Octavia there trying to reassure a distress Clarke.

'What did you do?'

'Not now O, I need to speak with Clarke. Call Monty and Jasper they'll explain everything, then later we need to go deal with Finn.'

'What does Finn have to do with anything?'

'Just call them.' Octavia left reluctantly after making sure Clarke was ok with being left alone with Bellamy.

'Clarke I'm so sorry for getting mad and accusing you of not trusting me.'

'No Bell its my fault for letting myself be influenced by others. I have something to tell you, it's no excuse but it might shade some light on my behavior last night.'

'I know about Finn, the boys told me what he said. I still wish you hadn't run out like that, but I understand given the circumstances.'

'I didn't mean to hide anything from you; I just knew what he was saying was ridiculous and that if I brought it up you would seek him out. Last night when I saw that girl, all those feelings from being betrayed by Finn came rushing in and for a second I forgot it was you; you became this faceless person that was cheating on me. I swear Bell as soon as I woke up I realized how ridiculous this all was.'

'I know princess; we were both played like fools.' They weren't perfect, him least of all, but they were both forgiving of the others mistakes and that's how he knew they we're going to be ok.

He still remembers the look on Finn's face when he opened his door to find him, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty and Jasper standing behind it. Bellamy had initially wanted to deal with the weasel by himself, but the rest of the gang wouldn't hear of it. They had all agreed not to involve Clarke, she had already suffered too much at his hands, and she deserved to never have to see him again. They weren't going to physically harm Finn, just remind him of whom Clarke had in her corner and what might happen if he ever tried anything again. However, Octavia being Octavia landed a punch when he expected it the least. Bellamy was rather proud of his little sister.

He was glad that was the last of Finn they saw. I guess there was a tiny part of his brain that was smart enough to know when to leave Clarke alone. Thoughts of Finn quickly disappeared as he saw Clarke walking down the aisle. Bellamy was proud to be standing next to Lincoln on his wedding day. When he had initially been asked to be the best man he had been surprised, he figured that Lincoln was just including him to make Octavia happy. He later learned that it had been Lincoln's idea and that he had wanted the person to stand next to him to be the only other person that loved Octavia as much as he did. He had joked with Clarke that if that was the requirements for a best man, he would have to stand alone on their wedding day, because no one on earth loved her as much as he did.

Clarke had been moved to tears by his comment; she tried to act as if it hadn't affected her but it was clear that the idea of the two of them getting married one day made her incredibly happy.

He couldn't wait to see Clarke walk down the aisle in a wedding dress, coming up to meet him so they could declare their love for each other in front of their friends and family. Clarke only had eyes for him as she made her way down the aisle, and it took everything in his power not to go to her right that second and kiss the hell out of her. But this was Octavia and Lincoln's day so he remained at his spot next to Lincoln, that didn't stop him from glancing at Clarke every now and then, and he always found her eyes upon him whenever he did.

Seeing Octavia all grown up and getting married filled Bellamy with so much pride he felt his heart was going to burst. He had spent the last week working on his speech for the wedding, but had come up empty. He stood in front of the crowd anxious and worried he would let Octavia down, but all he needed to do was look into Clarke's eyes to find the inspiration that had been missing.

'Octavia, you and I have been through a lot together and I honestly didn't think anyone on earth would ever be good enough to deserve you. You are strong and independent and I always knew that for me to allow any man to be with you he had to be as special as you are. I firmly believe that in Lincoln you found a partner that balances you and cares for you more than anything. When you find someone that understands you it's a precious gift and I'm glad that in this crazy world the two of you were able to find each other. Congratulation to the happy couple.' He saw Clarke smile back at him; Octavia and Lincoln came to thank him for the beautiful words.

It was a beautiful day, he was truly happy for his sister. And he was now convince more than ever that the next time he attended a wedding it would be his and Clarke's because he knew that their was nobody else he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm not very good at writing conflict between two people I know should end up together, but I felt a fanfiction based on Clarke and Bellamy without a single fight was uncharacteristic. I'm hoping the fight makes sense, and that you were not too disappointed by it. Next chapter should be the last one; it will be Clarke's perspective and will start off during Octavia's wedding. Let me know what you think, as always your reviews are always welcomed and appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke was woken up by the brutal sound of her alarm. She had been up late last night putting the final touches to the reception hall for Octavia’s wedding and was not ready to face daylight. Bellamy stirred next to her, he grunted into his pillow before pulling it over his head to muffle the noise. Unenthusiastically, she got out of bed to put an end to the maddening alarm. As soon as it turned off she rushed back into bed, snuggling into Bellamy’s side. 

‘Princess the reason you put your alarm on the desk on the other side of the room is so you don’t go back to sleep after turning it off.’ She had never had problems waking up in the morning before, however since Bellamy moved it she found it difficult to tear herself from his arms in the morning. She knew she needed to get up, Octavia was expecting her at the hair salon in an hour, but both of them had been so busy the past week with wedding preparations that they hardly had anytime together and she missed his touch. 

‘Clarke’ Bellamy warned when she started placing kisses on his neck. ‘You better not start something you can’t finish.’ Now fully awake he turned to lie on his back. 

‘Oh I have every intention of finishing it.’ He gave her his best panty-dropping smile, before grabbing her sides so he could pull her on top of him. She was now straddling him; in her current position it was impossible to miss his arousal. She lowered herself, pressing every part of her body against his. She was rewarded by a growl from Bellamy; he grabbed her neck and pressed his lips to hers. As much as she loved it when Bellamy took his time to worship her body, if she was going to get to the salon in time she needed to speed things along. As soon as she started removing her top Bellamy seem to understand exactly what she wanted. In no time she was on her back with Bellamy hovering above her as she panted with excitement. 

She remained in his arms for a few minutes after they had both reached their peak, just feeling him all around her. The sound of her phone receiving a text finally forced her to start getting ready. It was from Octavia, of course, she was freaking out because she hadn’t arrived yet. Clarke sighed, she send Octavia a quick reply reminding her that they still had thirty minutes before their appointment. She took a quick shower and got dressed. Bellamy had fallen back to sleep while she was getting ready, so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her purse and leaving the apartment. 

‘Clarke finally, where have you been it seems like I’ve been waiting for hours.’ Octavia was clearly overexcited and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at her friend as she was being dragged into the hair salon. 

‘I can’t believe it’s finally happening, after months of planning me and Lincoln are finally getting married.’

‘Today’s going to be wonderful O.’ 

‘What about you, any plans to tie my brother down I should know about?’

‘Wow O, you’re making marriage sound so romantic.’ 

‘Seriously Clarke, how are things going? Bellamy won’t talk to me about it, something about my loyalty being compromised.’ Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at that one. 

‘We are not discussing Bellamy and I hours before you say I do.’

‘Why not? I’m nervous as hell, come on Clarke this could be just the distraction I need, as my maid of honour it’s your job to keep me sane.’ Of course Octavia would play the maid of honour card, Clarke couldn’t really refuse. 

‘Ok, but you only get to ask one question, anything you want.’ Octavia remained silent for a few minutes, clearly considering her question very carefully. 

‘If Bellamy were to ask you to marry him would you say yes?’ Clarke didn’t even have to think about her answer, she replied automatically, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.’

‘Yes.’ Octavia beamed, Clarke knew better than assume that Bellamy was planning on asking her anytime soon. There was no way he would share this information with Octavia, but it was nice to know that Octavia would support them when the time came. 

‘Ok, let’s get back to business; I’ve got our whole morning planned out. After we’re done here we still have to get your nails and makeup done.’ 

The rest of the morning passed in a flash, Octavia was growing more exciting with each passing minute and when they finally made it to the church Clarke was having a hard time keeping her still long enough to put her veil on. Bellamy would have normally been the one to walk her down the aisle, but when Lincoln had asked Octavia if she minded if instead he stood as his best man she was so moved by her finance that she couldn’t bring herself to say no. 

‘Are you really ok with Bellamy not giving you away?’ Clarke felt somewhat responsible for the turn of events. She had spoken to Lincoln about how much it would mean if he and Bellamy became like brothers, that they form a bond together that didn’t revolve around Octavia. He had seemed intrigue by the notion, but never in a million years would have Clarke expected him to ask Bell to be his best man. 

‘I am, I like the idea that Bell is standing up there with my future husband. Don’t feel bad Clarke, Lincoln told me you’re the one that’s been pushing him and Bell to form a stronger relationship. I was afraid that me getting married would be difficult for him, but with you by his side I feel that for the first time he’s seeing this as us gaining a new member to our small family rather than him losing me to Lincoln. Plus having Monty and Jasper give me away is so much more fun.’ Right on cue the two boys entered the room, letting them know it was time. Clarke was up first, and the boys each grabbed onto one of Octavia’s arms. As soon as she spotted Bellamy she couldn’t bring herself to look away. He looked incredibly dashing in his suit, when she looked into his eyes it was as if everything else disappeared and it was only the two of them in the world. 

The ceremony was short and sweet; Octavia was never one to drag things out. Like in her life she went straight to the point. Their first dance was just as beautiful, Octavia had chosen the song Our house by Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young and it was so very appropriate for them. With Lincoln, Octavia had finally found her place. Not that she wasn’t her own person without him, but he was her safe heaven, someone just for her that cared and loved her. 

Clarke managed to get Bellamy on the dance floor, despite his claims that he could not dance. She knew he had been secretly taking classes because he wanted to be able to dance with Octavia on her special day.

‘You see you’re a natural.’ He smiled back trying his best not to look at his feet, but Clarke could tell he was trying to count his steps. She placed a hand bellow his chin lifting it up so he was looking at her. ‘Just feel it Bell, even if you falter or step on my toes it doesn’t matter, as long as we’re doing it together.’ He finally relaxed and really got into it. 

‘I love you Clarke Griffin.’ He was leaning his forehand on hers, staring into her eyes. Oh yes if he were to ask her to marry her, she would definitely say yes, even if it was a little soon. 

Octavia, who was getting ready for the traditional throwing of the bouquet, interrupted their moment. Bellamy insisted she go and participate. Clarke had always found these traditions to be rather silly, the idea that the person who would catch the bouquet would be the next in line to be married made no sense at all and put unnecessary pressure onto a couple. But right at this moment, she wanted nothing more than to be that person, to see it as some sign that she was heading in a good direction with Bellamy. Regardless of if or when they ended getting married, she didn’t need a ring on her figure to know that they were good together and would last. 

She stood her ground at the front of the pack, but turns out she didn’t need too. As the bouquet flew out of Octavia’s hands all the girls took a step back leaving Clarke to catch it with no competition what so ever. This had Octavia’s name written all over it. As she turned around to see who had caught her bouquet, her clear lack of surprise at finding Clarke holding it confirmed her initial thought. 

‘Consider this as my approval for when both of you are ready to make it official.’ Octavia gave her a quick hug before pushing her back into Bellamy’s waiting arms. 

‘Even on her wedding day your sister found a way to meddle.’ Clarke wasn’t mad, not even close; she was warmed by the sentiment behind Octavia’s gesture.

‘Well she is a Blake meddling is what we do best.’ 

‘Bell don’t take this as a sign that you need to be asking me a serious question anytime soon.’

‘Don’t worry Clarke, it hasn’t put any ideas in my head that didn’t already exist.’ Realizing this probably meant Bellamy was in fact already starting to think about it she smile, they would do things in their own time, but the promise that it was going somewhere made her smile. 

Clarke Blake it had indeed a certain ring to it. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a little short. I’ve already posted the first chapter to my new story, it completely different from anything I’ve written so far. It’s called Wedding from Hell if you want to give it a try. Thank you again for all the reviews, it always makes my day when I read your comments. You’ve been great throughout this story.


End file.
